Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors
by ShadowAxel
Summary: 3 years after Geo defeated Dealer A new threat arises one that threatens to destroy the universe and only Megaman can stop it. Or can he... will the confusion of the new emotions hes started feeling get in the way of his duty?
1. Chapter 1: A New Threat Appears

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter One: A new threat appears

-The year is 22xx technology continues to advance further and life quickly becomes easier. 3 years ago Geo Stelar A.K.A Megaman and his alien wizard Omega-Xis saved the earth from Meteor G and the evil organazation Dealer saving his father in the process. Due to his secret being revealed he retired from being Megaman so he can live with his family in Echo Ridge. Crime rates are at an alltime low due to the Hunters a special group of officials who have artificial wizards that allow them to travel the world at incredable speeds and defeat both viruses and criminals alike. But then one day...

Ace: Doctor Goodall how are the experiments coming?

Ace walks into the lab where is typing something on a computer. The lab is darkened but has a dim green light illuminating it. The room is empty other then Goodall in her seat and Ace standing there.

Goodall: They are coming along nicely have you finished your mission already?

Ace: Piece of cake im not the leader of the hunters for nothing. I just wish something would happen though these missions are to quick and easy.

Goodall: You should be glad its just proof of how well you and the Hunters are doing at stopping crimes.

Ace: Yeah you've got a point.

-Ace pulls out a megabar and starts to eat it. Acid appears out of Ace's Hunter VG(V2).

Acid: Ace you really need to learn some self control when it comes to those.

Ace: I can stop at any time.

Acid: Really... why dont you stop now then?

-Ace takes the last bite of the bar.

Ace: There i stopped.

Acid: You didn't stop you just finished it.

-A hint of annoyance can be heard in Acid's voice.

Goodall: Oh leave him alone Acidina he deserves it after working so hard.

Acid: I'm not the only one worried so is Tia.

-A loud alarm sound fills the room and the room is illuminated with a red light.

Ace: Isn't that...

Goodall: The security alarm but how did something get into here we have high security on every entrance wave or human world.

Over Speaker: , Ace a very powerful EM being has infiltrated our system we've sent the other hunters after it but none have contacted us yet.

Ace: How long has it been since they went in?

Over Speaker: We had reports of something strange outside so some of them went out to check it out and have been gone for at least 10 minutes.

Ace: That's not good they should have checked in by now.

Over SpeakerL We are tracking the EM being here and it seems to be on it's way to your location.

Ace: Understood Acid lets go trans...

Goodall: Both of you wait a minute its gotten past all of the other hunters you had better be careful it must be powerful and Ace I know you want something more exciting but don't be reckless.

Ace: Your right we'll be careful right Acid.

Acid: Yes sir.

Ace: Now then lets go transcode 001 AcidAce.

-Ace turns into AcidAce then turns into EM waves and vanishes from Goodall's sight.

Goodall: I hope you know what your doing.

-AcidAce lands on the wave road and quickly looks around.

Ace: Now then were is the intruder they said he was heading our way?

-A loud booming voice fills the area.

?: By intruder would you mean me?

Acid: I sense an incredibly powerful energy coming towards us Ace be careful.

Ace: Got it Acid now where are you?

?: Why right in front of you.

-A large figure appears in front of Ace.

Ace: Where did he...

Acid: He's so fast I didn't even sense him move.

-Ace jumps back to get some distance between them. The figure has pure black armor with a white symbol on the breast plate and white trimmings. He has his entire face covered other then his mouth. His armor is slightly bulky and has a long purple blade extruding from each wrist. He appears to be in his twenties and looks like he is well muscled and a few strands of black hair can be seen in the open area of his helmet.

Ace: Who are you and why are you here?

?: Me why my name is Black Knight and for why I am here well you see that computer behind you theres something I want inside of it and I won't leave until I get it so hand it over now and just maybe I'll spare your life.

Ace: You want Doc's programs well then your going to have to go through me first to get them.

Black Knight: Hmm thats such a pity all the others said that to so I had to kill them I thought at least one person would be smart and do as I say oh well mercy isn't fun anyways.

-Black Knight vanishes and appears right in front of Ace.

Black Knight: Well I will thank you though you just verified they are in this computer it would have been a pain to have to search this entire place.

-Black Knight brings both blades down at Ace. Ace pushes back then shoots his Acid Laser at him. Black Knight makes a single slash and cuts the beam in half and sends a wave of energy straight at him.

Black Knight: What a weak attack your supposed to be the leader of those others right but your attacks are no better then theirs.

Ace: No way how could he stop my attack?

Acid: Ace we need to stop that wave from hitting the computer.

-Ace runs in front of the wave of energy then pulls his sword up and tries to block the wave but it keeps pushing him back. Black Knight chuckles while he watches Ace.

Black Knight: Well while that keeps you busy I think I'll go and get what I came here for in the first place.

-Black Knight vanishes leaving Ace still trying to stop his attack.

AcidAce: Crap i need to stop this from hitting the computer if it does the entire place might blow.

-Black Knight appears again holding two orbs one pitch black and the other pure white.

Black Knight: Looks like I found what I wanted. Hmm yes I think these will do the job they will work just fine.

AcidAce: We can't let him have the data lets go Acid.

Acid: Yes sir full power activated.

-Ace starts to glow and With all of his energy pushes and deflects the energy wave then dashes towards Black Knight.

?: Die!

-A beam of light comes from the sky and hits Ace engulfing him in it.

Ace: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Ace reverts back to his human form and then collapses to the ground with smoke rising from his body.

Black Knight: So you came after all sister or should I say White Witch.

-White Witch is small and wearing pure white robes. She has white hair and her face is veiled. She carries a large staff and appears to be quite young 15 at the most. The front of her robe has a black symbol in it that is the same as the one on Black Knight's breast plate. She walks up and stands next to Black Knight.

White Witch: I see you got what you came here for brother.

Black Knight: Yes now it looks like we can begin. Now then lets get back to base.

White Witch: What about him?

-She points to Ace who is still alive and staring at the two of them.

Black Knight: Eh let him die with the rest of them.

Ace: W..t .o ... w.n. w... .h. d.c...s w..k.

Black Knight: Oh look he can still talk somewhat how amusing, what was that?

Ace: What do you want with the doctors work?

Black Knight: A dead man wont need to know.

-Black Knight hands the orbs to White Witch and pulls out a round object.

Ace: What's that?

Black Knight: You sure ask a lot of questions for someone who only has seconds to live.

-Ace's eyes widen when he sees the device and realizes what it is.

Ace: You dont mean thats a ...

-Black Knight smiles and chuckles.

Black knight: Yes I do I hoped an official person like you could tell a bomb when he sees one.

-Black Knight pushes a button on the bomb.

Black Knight: Goodbye now I expected more from the leader of the hunters.

-Both disappear leaving only the bomb laying there. Ace looks and watches the timer tick.  
3 2 1 -The bomb blows taking the entire WAZA building with it in a huge explosion leaving only a pile of rubble in its place. As smoke rises into the air and darkens the area the only sound that can be heard is the evil laughter of Black Knight.

This is my first fanfic so please R & R I will continue this series. 


	2. Chapter 2: 1 year reunion

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Two: 1 Year Reunion

?: Geo...Geo...GEO!

Geo falls out of his bed and looks up at Omega-Xis.

Geo: Mega whats wrong?

Mega: You should remember what day it is.

Mega puts a calendar in Geo's face.

Geo: Oh yeah I forgot Sonia wanted to meet me in the park I can't believe it has been a year since she left for her concert tour.

Geo's room looks the same beside the fact that there is an unusual game system attached to his TV. Geo gets up and gets dressed his hair is the same and he still wears his visualizer over his forehead. His clothes is mostly the same but he has normal shoes instead of boots and wears a red T-shirt instead of a long sleeve. He still wears his usual necklace and his shorts are the same.

Geo: Ok I'm ready to go now Mega.

Mega: Better hurry or your going to be late.

Geo: Is that the time I've gotta run.

Geo runs down the stairs and towards the door.

Hope: Geo don't run in the house.

Geo: Sorry mom ... hey wheres dad I thought it was his day off?

Hope: I wish I knew this morning he got a call and seemed really surprised he didn't tell me anything though.

Geo: Oh.

Hope: Don't worry about him he survived in space for years I'm sure he'll be fine go have fun.

Geo: Ok see ya mom.

Hope: Don't be out to late make sure he doesn't get in trouble Mega.

Mega: I will Hope.

Geo arrives at Echo Ridge Park just by the Big Wave battle card shop. Geo puts his hands on his knees and starts trying to catch his breath.

Geo: Ok...now...where...is...she?

Mega: I don't sense Lyra nearby.

Geo: what I ran as fast as I could to get here on time and I didn't even need to.

Mega: You wouldn't have had to run at all if you had woken up on time.

Geo: Shut it Mega.

Geo finally catches his breath and walks over to a bench in the shade to sit down.

Geo: It's so peaceful here lately with Ace and his team taking care of everything.

Mega: Meh it's to boring if you ask me.

Geo: Well I do kind of miss being called a hero but it is nice being able to relax.

Mega: Whatever.

10 minutes later.

Geo: Where is she?

Mega: How should i know?

?: Well well well.

Geo looks over to see Luna standing just a few feet away with Bud and Zack behind her as usual. Zack now wears a Green T-Shirt. His shoes are the same but now he doesn't wear the tie. Bud No longer wears his hat and now wears a full brown shirt with his same knife and fork design on it. Luna looks the same but no longer wears the striped stockings.

Luna: So Geo what are you doing here we saw you sneaking around all suspiciously and running like you had to be somewhere but your just sitting in the park.

Geo: I'm...uh not doing anything really in fact I was just about to leave.

Geo gets up and start to walk away.

Luna: Wait a minute if your free then you need to help us fill out our purpose.

Geo: But i...

Luna: No buts your part of our team so your supposed to help.

Geo: Well I have somewhere to be right now so I should just get going.

Luna: You just said you aren't doing anything right now what are you hiding?

Just as Geo is about to try and answer her question a voice draws all of there attention.

?: Geoooooo!

Everyone looks over and sees Sonia running towards them. She still wears the same clothes besides the gloves and her hoodie no longer has the bulges on the top. Both Bud and Zack get stars in their eyes and go running towards Sonia.

Both: Soniaaa!

Sonia stops where she is.

Sonia: Bud, Zack?

Both of them surround Sonia.

Bud: Sonia I've been watching you're entire concert tour!

Zack:Sonia I got your new CD i listen to it everyday!

Bud: Sonia!

Zack: Sonia!

Both start to constantly ask her questions but don't stop talking long enough for her to actually answer any of them. As Geo watches them he hears Mega sigh.

Geo: Whats wrong Mega?

Mega: Shes here.

?: You mean me you don't sound happy to see me.

Just a few feet from Geo Lyra materializes. Mega after a minute materializes as well in front of her.

Lyra: Is that the way to talk to a friend you haven't seen in a year?

Mega: When did I say we were friends?

Lyra: That hurts my feelings Mega.

The two of them start to bicker and Geo slumps back onto the bench. Luna walks and stands in front of him.

Luna: So then Geo just what were you doing here then.

Both Bud and Zack hear Luna and run up to the bench by Geo.

Zack: Yes that's true what were you doing here?

Bud: Sonia came yelling your name so she knew you were going to be here.

Zack: Were you trying to keep Sonia to yourself.

Geo: Well I ...

Geo is interrupted as the sound of an explosion is heard in the distance. All of them look in that direction and see smoke start to raise into the air.

Luna: That looks like it's coming from the Skytrain station.

Geo: Umm Mega lets go.

Mega: Really, yes time to finally get into a fight.

Luna: Wait a minute you can't...

Geo: Transcode 003 Megaman.

Geo turns into Megaman and vanishes from their sight.

Luna: Fine then Sonia tell us what...

Sonia: Transcode 004 Harp Note.

Sonia like Geo transforms and vanishes.

Luna: Oh no both of them got away.

Bud: Want me to go after them Prez?

Luna: No its not like they can run forever schools tomorrow and that's where we can get our answers. For now lets just go.

On the wave road.

Sonia: Geo I said not to tell them.

Geo: I didn't I swear they followed us.

Mega: Hes right they came just before you.

Sonia: Ok then I'll forgive you.

Mega: Geo!

Geo: What is it.

Mega: Hurry lets go find what made that explosion.

Geo: I was just trying to get away from them.

Mega: No! We are going to fight I'll drag you along with me if I have to.

Geo: Ok Ok. Sorry Sonia.

Sonia: No problem we can go check it out.

Geo: Ok.

Mega: Lets go tear them up I've been looking for a chance to battle.

Thanks to anyone who continued to read my series please R & R about this chapter also i plan on having geoxsonia relationship in it but i don't plan on focusing it to much on that this chapter was more just introducing the others and there new appearances. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Shocking News

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Three: The Shocking News

Both Geo as Megaman and Sonia as Harp Note running on the wave road.

Geo: We're getting close to the Skytrain station, Mega do you sense anything?

Mega: Yeah I feel a presence it feels like an EM being.

Geo: Are you sure?

Mega: Yes but it strange it doesn't seem to have wave changed with a human.

Sonia: Thats strange normally an EM being can't do much until after it wave changes right?

Lyra: Thats true since we are severely weakened on earth in our normal forms so maybe it has back-up waiting somewhere.

Mega: That or it has confidence in its abilities but either way I'm going to take it out.

Both of them arrive at the Skytrain station and see its on fire with a strange em being in the middle. It looks a lot like Mega but instead of claws it has two fists and has a more rounded face. It also does not have shoulder blades. Its energy is a dark red color and its face, front plate and head are an orange color.

?: Finally i was hoping you would show up Megaman but look at this Harp Note is here too perfect this makes my job a whole lot easier.

Geo: Who are you?

?: Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Inferno.

Sonia: Why are you here then?

Inferno: I just told you I'm here on a mission. Now then lets see what you have.

Inferno waves his and and a large amount of fire EM viruses appear in the area. Multiple Hot Riders, Komas, booms and babba dances.

Geo: Where did all of these viruses appear from.

Mega: Who cares lets go.

Geo: I guess we don't have much of a choice.

Sonia: Lets go then Geo.

Geo and Sonia jump in different directions.

Geo-

Geo pulls out a battle card and throws it into the air.

Geo: Gatling Gun.

Mega becomes a gatling gun then Geo uses it and takes out 2 hot riders going towards him. A third one moves out of the way and the shots hit a Koma but don't defeat it. The Koma flares up and starts shooting fireballs at Geo.

Geo: Buzzsaw.

After it is created he throws it and takes out the koma. Geo turns as he hears a noise and sees the hot rider from before just before it hits him. the impact sends Geo flying through the air. Geo catches himself the pulls out another battle chip.

Geo: Wide Wave.

Geo uses the wide wave and takes out the hot rider. Afterwards he looks and sees there is still a large amount of viruses surrounding him.

Sonia-

Sonia: Shock Note.

Two speakers appear and send music note attacks and destroy 2 booms.

Sonia: Machine Gun Strings.

The strings of her guitar shoot out and destroy 3 bubba dances. A boom appears in front of Sonia and brings down an attack with it's fist. Sonia jumps backwards and dodges the attack. She then turns and sees 3 more bubba dances and they all shoot a flamethrower attack at her.

Sonia: Barrier.

A barrier appears around Sonia and stops the flames. Then the boom from before attacks and shoots a fist at her and breaks the barrier. The flames engulf Sonia for a few seconds before she jumps out of them.

Sonia: Pulse song.

The heart shaped attack defeats the bubba dances. She then faces the boom.

Sonia: Shock note

The attack defeats the boom. Sonia then looks around and sees the number of viruses still remaining.

Normal-

Sonia and Geo both back up and stand back to back.

Sonia: There are still so many of them.

Geo: How can we do this there are to many of them?

?: I'll help you out then. Grave claw assult.

A rain of purple flames in the shape of claws come down from the sky and destroy the viruses.

Geo: Whos there?

Jack Corvus appears by Geo and Sonia.

Geo: Jack!

Sonia: Good to see you again Jack but how...

Jack: I will explain later Right now we've still got an enemy here.

All three of them turn to face Inferno.

Inferno: well it looks like another person has joined the game i had better report this to base.

Geo: Wait who are you working for?

Inferno: Oh don't worry about that I'm sure we will meet again.

Inferno vanishes leaving Geo, Sonia and Jack there alone.

Geo: He got away.

Mega: I wonder who that was though he summoned so many viruses in a matter of seconds.

Jack: I wonder if hes with the ones who destroyed Waza.

Both Geo and Sonia look at Jack with confused looks on their faces.

Geo: What are you talking about?

Jack: What you didn't hear Waza was destroyed?

Sonia: What happened to everyone who has there?

Jack: The explosion was so large it destroyed the entire place most people made it out in time but all data that was saved on the computer inside was lost.

Geo: It can't be. Did Ace and Dr. Goodall make it out in time.

Jack: Well it seems Ace faced the intruder and was almost killed but Acid wave changed with him in time.

Geo: Where are they now?

Jack: Ace is at the hospital right now Dr. Goodall and the other scientists split up and went to other countried to raise security and stop this from hapening again.

Sonia: Geo lets go check on Ace.

Geo: Right.

The both of them hurry down the wave road towards the hospital.

Jack didn't explain it but Corvus was revived in the same manner as Cygnus in SF3. R&R 


	4. Chapter 4: The battle at the hospital

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Four: Battle at the hospital

Ace inside a room laying in a bed. Tia sitting in a chair next to him. Geo and Sonia walk into the room.

Geo: Ace!

Ace and Tia look over at them.

Ace: Oh Geo and Sonia too how are you guys doing.

Sonia: Forget us what about you.

Ace: Oh not you guys too I'm fine but they won't let me leave this place.

Tia: Thats because your not ok your lucky to be alive.

Ace: Sure I've been better but I've also been worse so don't worry about this.

Geo: We heard WAZA was destroyed is that true.

Ace: Yeah and the person who did it is still out there.

Geo: I can't believe someone broke into WAZA let alone destroyed it.

Tia: How'd you learn about this it's top secret.

Sonia: Jack told us.

Tia: So he must still be doing his mission he really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Ace: Hes fine Geo and Sonia are trustworthy.

Sonia: Mission?

Geo: He and Tia have been working with WAZA lately.

Sonia: Wow i missed more then i thought while i was gone.

A doctor walks into the room.

Doctor: Oh did i walk in on something I'm sorry but we need everyone to leave the room while we preform some tests.

Ace: Who are you wheres my normal doctor?

Doctor: Oh he was sick today go figure so I'm filling in for him today. Now then as i said you all must leave while we perform the tests.

Geo, Sonia and Tia all walk out into the hallway.

Tia: Hes pushing himself to try not to worry anyone.

Geo: What do you mean?

Tia: He really isn't in that good condition the doctors told me he tried to walk shortly before i got there and he collapsed the moment he tried to stand up.

?: Humans can be really stubborn at times.

Virgo materalizes out of Tia's hunter.

Sonia: Virgo is back to?

Virgo: Me and Corvus were revived from leftover data in Jack and Tia's hunters.

Lyra: So why are you still here then.

Virgo: I've grown rather attached to this place.

A Mans voice is heard from down the hall.

Man: Wahhh viruses have entered the generator room!

Mega: Wait what did he say.

Tia: This isn't good.

Geo: Whats going to happen?

Tia: Either they can turn off the power for this entire place or they could overload it and blow this place up.

Sonia: Either way we can't let this happen.

Geo: Right then transcode 003 Megaman!

Sonia: Transcode 004 Harp Note!

Tia: Transcode 040 Queen Virgo!

The three of them standing on the wave road.

Geo: Tia your going to help?

Tia: Yes.

Sonia: Great to have you onboard then Queen Virgo.

Virgo: Bet you never expected us to end up fighting together did you Omega-Xis

Mega: Well i don't have much of a choice.

Geo: Lets hurry to the generator room.

The three of them arrive in the generator room and find it swarmed with viruses.

Sonia: How did so many viruses get here so quickly?

Geo: Lets talk about that later we need to take care of them first.

-Geo

Geo: Double battle card Invisable and Break Sabre.

Geo vanishes and slash marks start to appear on viruses as they vanish. Geo reappears as a zapper comes up behind him and it stabs him with both of its arms and shocks him causeing him to get paralized and fall to the ground.

-Tia

Tia surrounded by multiple viruses.

Tia: Holy light.

Tia spins and destroys all of the viruses that were surrounding here. She then looks and sees Geo on the ground with the zapper above him.

Tia: Hydro dragon.

The dragon goes forward and destroys the zapper along with a few other viruses in the process.

-Geo

Geo: Thanks Tia.

Geo gets up and pulls out another battle card.

Geo: Sync Hook.

Geo punches one of the viruses with the sync hook and destroys it along with all of the other kinds of it. He then looks to see three Crowkets charging at him. He jumps backwards and holds Mega out.

Geo: Megabuster.

He shoots the megabuster and destroys the 3 viruses.

-Sonia

Sonia: Pulse Song.

Sonia shoots the heart shaped blast and destroys a small group of viruses. The two more viruses jump straight at her.

Sonia: Shock Note.

She uses her attack to destroy both of them.

-Normal

The three of them finish off the last of the viruses and group back together.

Sonia: That looks like all of them.

Geo: Looks like it but where did they come from?

A maniacal laugh is heard echoing through the room.

Geo: Who's there?

An EM being appear close to them. Its energy is a bright blue color and it has a mask on with a star and a moon drawn on it and it has what appears to be a smiling mough carved into it. Both of its hands appear to be holding some sort of ball. It laughs again with its creepy sounding laugh.

?: Hehehe that was quite amusing nothing less from the hero of the world and two of his friends.

Geo: Who are you?

?: I am Hydro i bet you wish i could tell you more but the rest is a secret. Hehehehehe secret hehehe!

Mega: This guy seems to be a little messed up.

Tia: Thats putting it lightly.

Virgo: I agree.

Lyra: Crazy.

Sonia: No doubt about it.

Hydro: Hey don't ignore me.

?: Thats enough Hydro go back to base.

Hydro: That voice is that you Black Knight?

Black Knight appears in a field of darkness a little behind Hydro.

Hydro: Aww thats not fair you always get to have all the fun.

Black Knight: I said go!

Hydro: Ok ok your all in trouble now hehehehe!

Black Knight: Damned clown but now back to buisness.

Hydro vanishes and as the three of them watch Black Knight get into an attack stance. Black Knight then vanishes into thin air.

Sonia: Where did he go?

Black Knight then appears directly in front of Geo.

Sonia: Geo run.

Black Knight: Oh no you don't

Black Knight then stabs Geo in his chest. Black Knight disappears and reappears back in the area he was first in.

Black Knight: Now then let the test begin.

Sonia: Geo are you ok?

Tia: Dont worry ill see what i can do.

Tia Stands over Geo and water surround her hands and start to glow. Then all of a sudden she stops as Geo's body is surrounded by darkness. Geo opens his eyes and they are a bright red color and the rest of his body turns from its usual blue color to a deep black. He looks straight at Tia his right hand turns into a cannon and he points it straight at her.

Tia: Geo what...

Tia is then interuppted as Geo then shoots the cannon and Tia goes flying backwards into a wall. Geo stands up looks around for a minute then stares straight at Sonia. His hand becomes a Gatling Gun and he aims straight at her.

Sonia: Geo what are you doing?

Lyra: Geo Mega why are you doing this?

Mega lets out a low growl.

Black Knight: Oh this is getting interesting it seems hes not as strong as i thought the dark power took him over without any problems.

Sonia: What did you do to Geo?

Black Knight: What did i do well lets see i gave him a gift.

Sonia: Gift?

Black Knight: I inserted pure dark energy into him and its possesing him body and soul.

Sonia: No.

Black Knight: See for yourself your friends right and hes ready to kill you if i tell him to hes my mindless puppet.

Black Knight lets out an evil laughter.

Sonia: No Geo snap out of it.

Black Knight I'm getting bored i don't like dramas i prefer gore and soon my puppet will cause all of it i want so now do it Megaman kill her.

Sonia closes her eyes as Geo fires the Gatling Gun. 


	5. Chapter 5: Elementals

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Five: Elementals

Black Knight: I'm getting bored i don't like dramas i prefer gore and soon my puppet will cause all of it i want so now do it Megaman kill her.

Sonia closes her eyes as Geo fires the Gatling Gun. Geo fires the gun but the bullets go slightly to the side of Sonia's head close enough for her to feel wind from it. She opens her eyes nad sees Geo shaking with his eyes closed.

Geo: I won't...

Sonia: Geo.

Geo: Go now before i lose control again.

Sonia: I'm not leaving you.

Black Knight: Impressive you were able to gain control just in time but i wonder just what would happen if i insert just a little more dark power into you.

?: Acid Laser.

A large blast comes from nowhere and hits Black Knight in his back. As he turns he sees Ace in his wave changed form running towards him.

Ace: Wind Blade.

The attack makes contact on the Black Knight and Ace chuckles a bit as he turns towards him. The moment he sees Black Knight though his eyes widen as he notices that he doesn't even have a scatch on him.

Ace: How?

Black Knight: Hmm I'm am highly impressed you survived but I guess even worms can have there moments.

Ace: My attacks they... they did nothing.

Black Knight: Of course not those were pathetic it might as well have been a paper plane and cardboard sword.

Ace yells as he gets ready to attack again. The moment Ace gets ready to attack he falls to his knees.

Black Knight: Oh it looks like your to weak to keep going.

A scream is heard and both Ace and Black Knight look to see Geo holding his head and screaming.

Sonia: Geo?

Geo still screaming takes two steps then collapses to the ground. His armor turns back into its usual blue color.

Black Knight: Interesting he fought it off I think I'll let him keep that power for now I wanna see what will happen.

Black Knight gets ready to jump and leave but just before he does Ace grabs him foot.

Ace: Oh no you don't.

Black Knight: Oh yes i do.

Black Knight lifts the foot Ace is holding onto then kicks how and sends him flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

Black Knight: Thats just a small amount of what I can do remember that I'm sure we'll meet again i recommend you train until then so you put up a decent fight.

Black Knight jumps onto the wave road and jets away. Sonia goes to Geo.

Sonia: Geo are you ok Geo Geo.

Mega then leaves Geo's body causing him to revert to normal.

Mega: Hes fine just knocked out we should worry about Ace now.

Sonia: Ok I'll go get a doctor.

20 Minutes later.

After getting Ace back to his bed Ace's doctor was getting off and offered to help Sonia get Geo home. Tia stayed back at the hospital with Ace after she woke up having only a few minor injuries. In the cab...

Doctor: So its true i thought he looked familiar but he really is the famous Megaman. Well then my name is Blake Frost.

Sonia: Thank you for helping bring him home.

Blake: No problem.

As they pull up at Geo's house Sonia goes and gets Hope and the two of them carry Geo to his room. After they get him in his bed the Blake gets ready to leave.

Sonia: Thanks again for your help Doctor Frost.

Blake: Oh no problem and also.

Sonia: What is it?

Blake gets a small smile on his face.

Blake: Remember to be careful there are some VERY dangerous people out there.

They look at each other for a minute.

Blake: Well then I'll be going.

Blake drives off.

In a dark room one man sitting in a chair turned backwards.

?: Come in.

Two people walk into the room. One an older man well built that appears to be in his 30's with bright green hair that drops to about his shoulders Hes wearing a black and green jump suit. The other is a boy that appears to be 16-18 he has short red hair with a thin pony tail on the back of his head that goes about halfway down his back. He is wearing a white robe with a black belt and black fingerless gloves.

?: Storm, Flare.

Both: yes master.

Storm is the green haired man and Flare is the red haired boy.

?: I have a mission for the two of you i want you both to work together and moniter Geo Stelar. Black Knight gave him some dark power as a test so i want you to watch him and report what happens.

Both: Yes master Neutral.

The two of them walk out of the room leaving the man alone once again.

Neutral: Soon Geo Steler soon you will know the power of the elementals.

Geo in his bed and Sonia sleeping in a chair next to him. Geo starts to move then opens his eyes and sits up.

Geo: Where am I.

After a couple seconds he gets a shocked face.

Geo: What happened with the Black Knight!

He yells and wakes Sonia up.

Sonia: Geo your awake.

Sonia grabs Geo and hugs him. Geos face turns red.

Geo: S-Sonia what are you doing what happened to everyone at the hospital.

Sonia lets go of him.

Sonia: They were all fine but how do you feel.

Geo: I'm not sure theres a huge pain in my gut.

Mega: Probably due to the attack from Black Knight.

Sonia: But shouldn't it be healed by now.

Lyra: Well it healed when he transformed.

Geo: What do you mean transformed.

Mega: We changed when we were there after we were stabbed.

Geo: What!

Lyra: You attacked Tia and almost ki...

Sonia: So are you sure your ok.

Geo: I think so but I'm still tired.

Sonia: Ok we'll go for now see you later Geo.

yeah i know this chapters not the best it was more about introducing the name of the organazation and a little about the GeoxSonia relationship. Also i know the name of the organazation isn't that original but it goes with the gimmick. One more thing i know this chapter was slower then others but i will try and improve future chapters now that this part is done. 


	6. Chapter 6: Field Trip of Doom

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter 6: Field trip of doom

1 Week after the event at the hospital. Geo in his class looking out of the window.

Mega: Geo are you OK you've been zoning out all week.

Geo: ...

Mega: Geo?

Geo: ...

?: Mister Stelar.

Geo: Wha...

Geo snaps out of his trance and looks forwards to see his teacher standing in front of his desk.

Teacher: If your not going to pay attention in class then your staying after school.

Geo: Yes teacher.

Geo later that day walking home.

Geo: I can't believe I had to stay after school.

Mega: Thats what you get for not paying attention.

Geo: I guess.

Mega: What keeps distracting you lately.

Geo: What Black Knight said.

"Black Knight: I think I'll let him keep that power for now I wanna see what will happen."

Mega: Well don't worry about it have you felt anything strange lately.

Geo: No but...

Mega: So there nothing is happening so don't worry about such small things.

Geo: Fine.

Mega: Plus you might want to worry about your field trip tomorrow.

Geo: Field trip?

Mega: Your teachers have been talking about it work the entire week you would know that if you weren't daydreaming all day.

Geo: Oh wait I remember now not good I have to go home and get ready were going camping at the mokuzai-houto campgrounds.(woodway campgrounds)

Geo hurries home to get his stuff packed and goes to sleep. The next day arriving at the camp grounds.

Geo: The air here smells so fresh.

Zack: The air here is cleaner then anywhere else in the world.

Bud: I can't wait to get to the campsite there supposed to be a beach near it.

Pat: Really?

Luna: Guys it's time to go to the site stop talking and get moving so you don't get left behind.

All: Yeah yeah.

After they arrive and set up there tents. Everyone changes and goes to the beach then eat. That night when Geo is walking to his tent from a shower and he lets out a huge yawn.

Geo: I'm so tired.

Mega: Geo do you smell smoke.

Geo: Of course the fires just got put out.

Mega: No it smells different then just campfires.

Geo: What like a forest fire your imagining things.

Mega: Maybe.

Later that night Geo is woken up by a scream heard from the campsite.

Student: Forest fire!

Geo: What.

Geo runs out and sees the entire campsite is surrounded by flames.

Geo: This isn't good Mega time to wave change.

Mega: Got it.

Geo: Transcode 003 Megaman.

Geo after transforming funs to the trail that leads back from the campsite that is covered in flames.

Geo: Wide Wave.

Geo Puts the fire on the trail out with one attack.

Geo: Everyone over here the trail is open get out of here.

Everyone starts to run but shortly after they enter the trail a new fire starts in front of them blocking their path.

Geo: No way.

Mega: This isn't a usual forest fire its starting way to fast.

?: Right you are Megaman.

Geo turns to see Inferno and a green bird like EM being both standing in the middle of their site.

Geo: You your the one from the Skytrain.

Mega: Inferno.

Inferno: You remember me I'm flattered.

Geo: Whos that other guy though?

?: I am tempest.

Geo: What do you want?

Tempest: That is classified.

Mega: Then we will have to beat the answers out of you lets go Geo.

Geo: Right.

?: Thats not fair.

Geo: Whos there?

Two people walk from behind the tents and stand next to the EM beings.

?: I am Storm.

?: I'm Flare.

Storm: Well then now that we know each other why don't we make this fight a little fairer.

Flare: Transcode.

Storm: Transcode.

Storm fuses with Tempest and become a bird-like thing. His armor is colored different shades of green his feet have talons and his armors are wings with claws. Flare Fuses with Inferno and become a human shaped figure. His armor is a bright red color with a few black marking on it. It is in the shape of a robe and both of his hands are large.

Flare: I am Inferno Fist.

Storm: And I am Tempest Wing.

Mega: Be careful Geo there's two of them.

Geo: Right.

?: Gemini Thunder.

?: Taurus Flame.

Geo: What?

A blast of fire and lightning hits the area right in front of Inferno Fist and Tempest Wing. Bud as Taurus Fire and Pat and Rey as Gemini Spark run up next to Geo.

Geo: Guys.

Bud: Didn't think we would let you have all the fun.

Rey: Heh been a while since our last battle.

Pat: Lets go then.

Geo: Thanks glad to have you here.

They split up Geo and Bud go after Inferno Fist and Pat and Rey go after Tempest Wing.

-Pat and Rey

Both: Gemini Thunder.

They send an electric blast towards Tempest Wing who dodges quickly then heads towards them.

Tempest Wing: Wind Claw.

The claws on his wings start to glow and he tries to get Pat with it.

Pat: Elec Sword.

Pat uses his sword to catch the attack.

Rey: Rocket Knuckle.

Rey shoots his hand towards Tempest Wing who breaks the contact with Pat to dodge it. The Knuckle follows him but he turns around.

Tempest Wing: Aero Blast.

He sends a small blast of wind that hits the knuckle and stops it.

Tempest Wing: Jet Dive.

Tempest Wing at an incredibly high speed heads to Pat and Rey. The two barely dodge but Tempest Wing turns about.

Tempest Wing: Aero Blast.

He sends two blasts of wind towards the two of them and both collide head on sending the two flying until they crash onto the ground. Tempest Wing stands above him with an evil look in his eyes.

-Geo and Bud

Bud: Taurus Flame.

Bud sends a large fire attack towards Inferno Fist. Inferno Fist gets into a fighting pose then hits the attack with one palm and causes it to vanish.

Bud: No way.

Geo: Double Freeze Knuckle.

Both of his fists turn into larger ice ones. He runs and starts to swing at Inferno Fist who blocks every attack.

Geo: How can he block so easily?

Inferno Fist then stops blocking and hits Geo in his gut with the palm of his hand. Geo goes flying and crashes into a tree.

Bud: Geo! Ox Tackle.

Bud charges Inferno Fist but when he gets close enough Inferno Fist grabs one of his hands and stops him. He then turns and throws Bud across the campsite.

Inferno Fist: Lets just end this already.

Inferno Fist stands over Bud and gets ready to attack. A few feet away a man wearing a brown cloak is watching everything that is happening. The man lets out a sigh.

Man: Pathetic humans they can't even beat those weaklings. Well i guess I've got no choice but to save them or else they can't help me.

The Man holds up a hunter.

Man: Transcode Bass. He transforms and while still wearing his cloak he has a helmet that goes back behind his head like two fins and is black on the back and orange on the front. He pulls his right hand from under the cloak raises it in front of his face as it starts to glow with black energy.

Bass: Lets go.

Ok i wasn't really sure how to put the descriptions of Tempest Wing and Inferno Fist. Tempest wing if you need help picturing imagine a harpy but a boy and covered in armor. Inferno Fist was based of a stereo type for a kung fu fighter his appearance is a kung fu robe looking armor. Yes i added Bass i love him hes my favorite character and his design is the same as battle network. 


	7. Chapter 7: Friend or Foe

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Seven: Friend or Foe

Tempest Wing: Hehe and now you...

Tempest wing stops talking and freezes for a moment then looks at Inferno Fist who is looking at him with a serious look.

Tempest Wing: Do you feel force?

Inferno Fist: Yes where's it coming from though?

Then a large shadow appears in the middle of the area and Bass comes out of it.

Tempest Wing: Who are you?

Bass: Whats it matter to you?

Tempest Wing: Tough guy huh well then lets see how strong you are. Wing Claw!

Tempest wing shoots straight at Bass who continue to stand there.

Bass: Dark Arm Blade.

Bass's hand turns into a black sword and he slices Tempest Wing right as he gets ready to attack. The attack does large damage and Tempest Wing go flying to the ground behind Bass.

Tempest Wing: What...the...hell.

Tempest Wing blacks out and Inferno Fist looks right at Bass.

Inferno Fist: Fire Wave.

Inferno Fist punches the ground and a huge wave of fire is created that heads straight towards Bass. Bass holds up his hand and creates an Aura avound him causing the attack to go right around him.

Inferno Fist: No way.

Bass: Hell's Rolling.

Bass sends two wheels of darkness towards Inferno Fist who just out of the way just in time to dodge the attack.

Inferno Fist: Crap he's too strong.

Inferno Fist runs over to Tempest Wing grabs him and they both vanish. After they vanish all of the fire surrounding the campsite disappears with them.

Bass: Pathetic.

Geo then wakes up and looks around to see what happened.

Geo: What happened.

Geo remembers what had just transpired.

Geo: Wait Mega are Pat and Bude ok?

Bass: They're fine.

Geo: Who are you?

Bass thinking: This knat doesn't even deserve to know my name but...

Bass: Bass.

Geo: Bass huh well thanks for helping us.

Bass: I shouldn't have had to.

Geo: What do you mean?

Bass: You are all pathetic those two were weak as hell and you couldn't beat them while they were out numbered 4 to 2.

Geo was trying to think of a comeback but realized that this stange man was right they had the upper hand but still lost.

Geo: Why did you save us?

Bass: Because sadely I will need your help with something.

Geo: You need my help?

Bass: We will meet again and I will tell you that you had better be stronger then.

Geo: Wait what do you need our help for?

Bass: You will know soon enough but for now.

Bass walks to Geo and raises his hand. His hand starts to emit a dark energy as he shoves it into Geo's stomach. Geo coughs up a small amount of blood from the impact then falls to his knees.

Bass: Hmm maybe that will help you become at least a little less pathetic.

Mega: You basterd what did you do to Geo?

Bass: You will see.

Bass disappears and Geo falls to the ground.

The next day.

Geo wakes up inside a tent with the area around his stomach bandaged. He looks around and sees that the tent is empty besides the beds next to his where Bud and Pat are unconcious.

Geo: What happened all i remember is that Bass guy showing up.

?: You seem to be doing well.

Luna walks into the tent with Zack following behind her as usual.

Luna: We found you all in the campsite like this none of you had serious wounds.

Zack: Geo you had better thank the Prez's kindness for having us come back for you.

Mega: What are you talking about someone would have come sooner or later and if not we would've woken up and used the wave road to get here.

Luna: Why you ungrateful.

Geo: Sooo...

Geo was trying to find a way to relieve the tension in the tent.

Geo: ..How are they doing?

Zack: They were better off then you what happened in there?

Geo: A lot of things.

Mega: I wonder who that bass guy was though he saved them but at the same time he attacked you.

Geo: I agree what are his motives?

Mega: Might as well not think of it to much right now.

Luna: What are you two talking about?

Mega: None of your buisness.

Luna: Omega-Xis you little...

Mega and Luna start to fight and Geo just sighs, falls back then goes to sleep. He wakes up about another hour later and sees the tent is empty.

Geo: Where did Pat and Bud go.

Mega: They went to enjoy this trip while you were sleeping.

Geo: I guess I should go join them we are still on a trip so thinking so much about what happened is just going to ruin the whole thing.

After spending the rest of the trip enjoying himself the trip eventually comes to an end.

3 days later.

Teacher: I want to thank all of you for behaving during this trip and I hope you will continue to behave on the way home.

Everyone: Yes teacher.

Everyone boards the bus and the bus leaves the campgrounds.

Mega: You still thinking of what happened kid.

Geo: Yeah I...

He's interuppted as the bus shakes and comes to a stop.

?: Oh Megaman come out and play hehehe.

Geo runs out of the bus and sees Hydro sitting in the middle of the road next to a stange woman. She is wearing a strange black bress and has light blue hair tied in two pony tails one on each side of her head. She appears to be in her 20's.

Geo: Who are you.

?: My name is Raine and I'm here to finish what the other started.

Geo: Wait so your with those two who attacked us the other day.

The girl raises her hunter.

Raine: Transcode Hydro Act.

She transforms into a clown looking being with a strange designed outfit colored blue and black with a a hat that slplits into 3 parts and she has bells on various areas on her clothes.

Geo: If It's a fight you want It's a fight you'll get. Transcode 003 Megaman.

Geo transforms into Megaman but the moment he does he collapses.

Mega: Geo whats wrong?

Geo: This feeling It's... It's.

Hydro Act: What is this power welling up inside of him?

A flash of light comes from Geo causing everyone to turn away. When the light dulls down and they all look Geo and his armor is once again black and his eyes bright red. Geo quickly vanishes and reappears in front of Hydro Act.

Geo: Heavy Cannon.

Geo's hand quickly transforms and he point it straight at Hydro Act. He fires the cannon and sends her flying backwards.

Hydro Act: Crap where did this power come from.

Geo starts to walk towards her.

Geo: Sword.

His hand becomes a sword and he stands over Hydro Act.

Hydro Act: I can't die here.

Hydro Act throws a small ball on the ground causing a smokescreen when it clears she is gone. Geo then turns away and starts to walk towards the bus still with his sword. As everyone starts to talk wondering whats wrong with Geo he then starts to scream and reverts back to his human form.

Dark Room.

Neutral: So all 3 of you failed me.

All: I'm sorry sir.

Neutral: No matter this is starting to get interesting.

I hope you enjoy this please R&R and give me your opinion about me adding Bass. 


	8. Chapter 8: Story of Bass

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter 8: Story Of Bass

Geo talking with his dad at AMAKEN.

Geo: So dad can you do it?

Kelvin: A suppressor for your dark power no problem. But why do you need it last time I asked you said you had it under control.

Geo: On our class trip We got attacked and I met this strange man who saved us and he somehow strengthened it.

Kelvin: Did you get his name.

Geo: It was Bass.

Kelvin's eyes grow when he hears the name.

Geo: Dad what's wrong do you know him?

Kelvin: Geo if you ever see him again I want you to run.

Geo: Why?

Kelvin: Hmm well I'm sure you have been taught about how 200 years ago people carried net navis with them and used the internet to communicate.

Geo: Of course that was before the wave world was created.

Kelvin: Well back then scientists were experimenting, trying to create a net navi that didn't need a human to operate it.

Geo: Whats that got to do with anything?

Kelvin: That navi's name was Bass.

Geo gets a confused look on his face.

Geo: I don't get it if that was 200 years ago how is he alive now and how is he an EM being if he was a net navi.

Kelvin: Well you see to make it possible for him to fight alone they created a new program and inserted it into him. That program gives him the power to absorb the powers of any enemy he defeats. That's also why people can get battle cards when they destroy viruses.

Geo: So he used this power to live so long? That doesn't explain how he's am EM being now.

Kelvin: Bass is extremely powerful Geo he once almost single-handedly took over the entire net but you see officials finally caught him when he tried to make his final stand against their base.

Geo: What happened?

Kelvin: Well when he entered the base they trapped him, the scientists had worked day and night to create a new program that even he couldn't break through.

Geo: So they trapped him what happened then.

Kelvin: Well they analyzed him and found that there was no way to change his personality and at the same time they couldn't shut him off or delete him due to the power he had stored he would've destroyed the entire net.

Geo: So what happened?

Kelvin: They locked him up deep in the farthest reaches of the net where nobody would dare go. Or so they thought 100 years ago a navi went there and he released Bass but Bass was so angry he deleted the navi right away. After that he absorbed a special ability from the navi.

Geo: Special ability?

Kelvin: Yes you see when he was awakened the wave road had already started to be built and because PET's the thing used to carry netnavis became obsolete people could buy programs for there navis that allowed them to turn into EM waves and enter the wave world.

Geo: And that's how he became a wave being?

Kelvin: Yes that's how he became a wave being but his rage hadn't calmed down at all.

Geo: He attacked again.

Kelvin: Yes he knew he didn't have the power to take over NAXA so he started to delete wave beings around the world but he started getting chased by officials and even he wasn't able to fight so many of them with the new powers they had gained over the years. He was being chased for 50 years and by that time scientists here had secretly already started researching EM wave changes and trying to create artificial navis. But then one day...

Flashback: Strange unknown EM being speeding along a wave road.

Man: Dr. Goodall I think you did it this feels great.

Goodall: Yes but I want you to get off now you have been on 5 minutes any longer and your body might take serious damage.

Man: Ok I will. Pulse o...

He is stopped as a blade pierces his chest from behind. The man looks back to see Bass behind him.

Man: Who..who are you?

Bass: You don't deserve to know my name but that ability of yours to change from human to EM being it interests me I think I'll take it.

Bass pulls his dark sword from the mans chest and the man collapses to the ground.

?: Hold it right there Bass!

Bass: Pesky officials but oh well lets try this out.

Official: Your not going anywhere.

Bass: Pulse out.

Bass pulses out as the officials sit there shocked. Bass comes out in a human body with shoulder length black hair dark grey eyes and wearing a black shirt and black jeans with his cloak still around his shoulders. Bass examines the body.

Bass: It will do until I can get my revenge on them for imprisoning me.

Back with Geo and Kelvin.

Kelvin: Now Geo promise me you won't try and confront him if you see him again.

Geo: I promise.

Kelvin: Great now I'll start working on that suppressor go home and tell your mother that I'll be late tonight.

Geo: Ok thanks dad.

Geo walks outside towards the Waveliner Mega materializes next to him.

Geo: So that man was that strong.

Mega: Even I agree we should keep our distance from him.

Bass standing in a tree a few feet away from them watching them board the waveliner.

Bass: Don't want to help me huh well I guess we'll see about that Geo Stelar.

Ok this was just a story about how Bass lived through the years and what happened please R & R and tell me what you think about the explanation.


	9. Chapter 9: Double Battle Begin

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter 9: Double Battle Begin

Geo laying in his bed staring at the ceiling. Mega materializes next to him.

Mega: Geo I'm bored lets go busting.

Geo: We can't until dad gets us that suppresor or we might transform and lose control again. Trust me I'm bored too I didn't realise how used to fighting i got.

Mega: True you used to hate fighting your finally growing up kid. But I'm still bored!

Geo: Me too.

A doorbell is heard ringing in the house.

Geo: I wonder who that is at this time? Oh well mom will get it.

Hope: Geo you've got a guest.

Geo sits up from his bed.

Geo: Who is it!

?: Geo!

Sonia walks up into his room.

Geo: Oh Sonia what's wrong.

Sonia: What's that mean I can't come by unless something is wrong.

Geo: You know thats not what I meant.

Sonia: Fine then.

Geo: What did you want to come by though.

Sonia: I'm having a concert in town and I was asking if you wanted to come.

Geo: Sure when is it.

Sonia: In two days at...

Sonia's hunter phone rings.

Sonia: Browse.

A screen opens with Lee on it.

Lee: Sonia everyones looking for you where did you go.

Sonia: Sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone I had to make a quick stop.

Geo: Hey Lee long time no see.

Lee: Geo is that you.

Geo: Yeah.

Lee: Well I see where you went but still Sonia you have to finish your sound check.

Sonia: Ok I'll meet you there soon.

She cuts the transmission with Lee.

SOnia: Well here Geo I'll give you your pass so you won't have to go in my dressing room this time. See you then Geo.

Sonia walks out of his room and Geo with a red face.

Geo: She came to see me during her work time.

Mega: Your blushing kid.

Geo: Wha..I am not.

Geo's hunter starts to ring.

Geo: Who could that be. Browse.

Geo's browser opens and he sees his dad on the screen.

Kelvin: Geo i finished your suppresor I'll be home soon and I can install it then.

Geo: Ok thanks again dad.

Elementals base

Neutral: Bolt enter.

A tall man with yellow spiked hair walks into the room.

Bolt: You called.

Neutral: Bolt I've got a mission for you.

Bolt: What is it.

Neutral: Go to Echo Ridge in two days and I'm sure you know what to do.

Bolt: Yes sir.

Bolt walks out of the room.

Neutral: I have a mission for you too.

?: Yes sir.

Black Knight appears behind him.

Neutral: I want you to go with him and make sure he doesn't end up like the other if that Bass fellow returns.

Black Knight: Yes sir I will not let you down.

Neutral: As for your sister tell her to go to Shiro for the programs.

Black Knight: Right away.

Neutral: And one more thing give her this one less research facility to get in our way.

Neutral throws Black Knight a small sphere object. Black Knight vanishes after looking at the item.

Neutral: All is going according to plan soon "it" will rise.

Geo's house on the day of the concert.

Geo: Ok then lets go Mega.

Kelvin: Geo!

Geo: What's wrong.

Kelvin: Your friends are here.

Geo: Wait Luna and the others.

Mega: Oh this will be interesting when they find you have a backstage pass.

Geo: Crap.

Luna walks into Geo's room with Bud and Zack following behind her. Along with them Pat and Jack walk in too.

Luna: Oh great your already dressed so lets go.

Geo: Umm go where.

Bud: Where alse Sonia's concert.

Geo: Well I have something I have to take care of.

Zack: Your her brother and you aren't going to go support her.

Geo: Well I'll meet you guys there later I need to go somewhere.

Geo runs out of of the room behind them.

Pat: What's wrong with him.

Bud: Are we going after him.

Luna: No way the concert is soon it's his loss.

Geo outside.

Mega: Hah they almost found out.

Geo: They would have killed me if they found out but now I think we should take the wave road just to be safe. Transcode 003 Megaman.

Geo as Megaman appears on the wave road.

Geo: Lets go now.

Geo starts to dash towards vista point. Close by Bolt is watching him go.

Bolt: Oh he just makes this easier by the minute.

?: Are we going after him now.

Bolt: I think we will Shock.

A yellow EM being materializes next to Bolt. It appears like a large mongoose made of yellow energy with its head and feet covered in solid parts.

Bolt: Transcode.

Bolt transforms into a huminoid looking figure with a thin set of yellow armor and with large claws on both of it's hands. he also has a large Stinger like thing on his tail.

Bolt: Shock Claw. Now then let's go show him our power.

Shock Claw darts after Geo.

Back at Geo.

Mega: Geo something is coming.

Geo: What is it.

Mega: Move it's getting close.

Geo turns as Shock Claw runs by him and slashes him. Geo moves just enough to stop him from taking major damage. Shock Claw stops a few feet away from him.

Shock Claw: Hehe hello Megaman.

Geo: Who are you.

Shock Claw: I am Shock Claw and it's my job to eliminate you.

Geo: Are you with the others who have attacked us.

Shock Claw: Yes but unlike them I will take you out.

Geo: I guess we don't have a choice wave battle ride on.

At the concert.

Sonia: I wonder where Geo is.

Black Knight: Oh don't worry he won't be here for quite a while.

Sonia: Who said that.

Black Knight appears in the room.

Black Knight: An associate of mine is keeping him busy so don't worry I'll take you out now.

Sonia: Transcode 004 Harp Note.

Sonia transforms into Harp Note.

Sonia: You'll pay for what you did to Geo last time.

Black Knight: We'll see about that.

please R&R about what you think about this chapter sorry if the name sucks i couldnt think of a good name for this chapter 


	10. Chapter 10: A New Power

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter 10: A New Power

-Geo

Shock Claw: Shock Slash.

Shock Claw runs towards Geo with one of his claws covered in electricity. Geo jumps out of the way just in time then turns to face him.

Geo: Shuriken.

Geo throws a shuriken towards Shock Claw who dodges it.

Geo: Bubble Hook.

Geo shoots a bubble that traps Shock Claw.

Geo: I feel so much stronger. Sword Fighter.

Geo attacks Shock Claw with a sword attack. It hits Shock Claw but he catches the last attack and sends electricity through it into Geo. Geo lets out a scream as Shock Claw goes on the offensive.

Shock Claw: Shock Wave. (not misspelled)

A large blast of electricity is sent towards Geo.

Geo: Barrier.

Geo creates a barrier that is destroyed and the electric blast still hits him. Geo gets sent flying backwards. Shock Claw runs at him with his Shock Slash.

Geo: Pirahna Kiss.

Geo summons a large amount of pirahna viruses that attack Shock Claw and catch him off guard.

Geo: Black Ink.

Geo shoots a blast of ink that blinds Shock Claw.

Geo: Now lets finish this.

-Sonia

Sonia and Black Knight on the wave road above the concert in wave form.

Black Knight: Speed Slash.

Black Knight runs at Sonia with his right hand blade.

Sonia: Machine Gun String.

Sonia shoots sting and catches his sword. She then starts sending musical wave blasts down the strings. Right before the attack hits him he uses his left hand blade to cut the strings and sends her attack out wildly.

-Ground

Gemini: Pat Sonia is fighting someone on the wave road.

Pat: What any idea who it is?

Gemini: No but it looks like we should go help.

Pat: Right Bud, Jack lets go. Transcode 019 Gemini Spark

Bud: Transcode 005 Taurus Fire.

Jack: Transcode 039 Jack Corvus.

Bud, Jack, Pat and Rey all appear on the wave road while Black Knight is swinging a barrage of sword strike and Sonia who is just barely dodging.

Pat/Rey: Elec Sword

Bud: Anger Punch.

Jack: Corvus Wing.

As the four of them run towards Black Knight he jumps out of the way of their attacks.

Black Knight: So now it's 5 on 1 if we had the time I'd let you get another 10 people or so just to give you a chance but oh well I guess it cannot be helped.

Black Knight appears in the middle of them.

Black Knight: Blade Tornado.

Black Knight spins and creates a tornado that starts sending attacks flying in every direction. All of them try to dodge but they all start to get too slow and get hit.

Black Knight: So weak.

Pat/Rey: Gemini Thunder.

Bud: Taurus Flame.

Jack: Wicked Flame.

Sonia: Shock Note.

black Knight sees the four attacks coming and vanishes. The three attacks collide together and create an explosion.

-Geo

Geo: Now lets finish this.

The explosion is heard from the concert stage.

Geo: What was that? Mega lets go check it out.

Mega: What about him.

geo: Theres no time. Jet Attack.

Geo's hand turns into a bird and he speeds off at a high speed. After a couple minutes Geo arrives at the concert and sees Pat, Rey, Bud, Jack and Sonia on the ground and Black Knight standing above Sonia with his swords raised.

Geo: Sonia! Double Jet attack.

Both hands turn into Bird shapes and he speeds in front of Black Knight's attack. Black Knight brings down both of his swords and both cut Geo's back.

Geo: Ahhhhhh!

Sonia: Geo!

All: Geo.

Black Knight: What a worthless sacrifice especialy since it won't matter in a few minutes when I kill all of you anyways.

Black Knight stops as Geo's body is engulfed in dark energy.

Black Knight: Oh haha perfect he's about to lose control again it looks like you will all die by the hand of a friend.

Geo comes out of the energy with his black coloring and red eyes.

Black Knight: Well then now that your like this again I want you to kill the girl this time.

Geo stands there staring at them.

Black Knight: What's wrong I said kill her.

Geo: ...

Sonia: Geo?

Geo: Sonia back up.

Black Knight: Impossible he's gained control over the dark power.

Geo: You'll pay for hurting my friends. Sword Fighter X, Mad Vulcan X. (a/n i will only name two types of chips normal and X. normal in his usual form and X in dark form. will not use numbers like 1, 2 or 3)

Geo's left hand becomes a vulcan and his right becomes a sword. geo lunges with the sword at Black Knight. Black Knight uses his swords to stop the attack. Geo pushes himself back and fires the vulcan. Black Knight hold his swords up and deflects the bullets.

Black Knight: Crap he's stronger then expected.

Geo: Double Bushido X.

Both of his hands become Bushidos. He runs towards Black Knight and the two engage in a sword fight where they are evenly matched.

Geo: Huricane Dance.

Geo starts to spin and Black Knight dodges by jumping backward from Geo.

Black Knight: I better retreat for now but oh well even if this mission failed the test was a success and that matters more next time we meet Geo Stelar you will die.

Black Knight vanishes from the field.

Geo: Mega can you sense him anywhere.

Mega: No he's long gone now kid.

Geo reverts to his usual appearence.

Geo: Guys are you all ok.

Meanwhile in Shiro.

Five official EM beings standing between a large computer and White Witch.

White Witch: You shall feel my wrath for getting in my way. Light Beam.

Two beams of light connect from each side of the group and delete every one of the beings.

White Witch: Now then time to get what I came here for in the first place.

White Witch enters the large computer then leaves holding two spheres one a bright blue color and the other dark red and orange. She then vanishes leaving a small bomb planted on the ground. After a few seconds the base in Shiro goes up in flames.

Elementals Base.

Neutral: Good job White Witch four pieces down four to go we are now one step closer to our goal.

White Witch: yes master.

Neutral: And now one more research place has been destroyed meaning they are getting weaker.

Black Knight then appears next to White Witch.

Neutral: I trust your mission was a success.

Black Knight: No sir but I do have good news.

Neutral: What is it?

Black Knight: The test succeeded.

Neutral: That is some good news now it will be even easier to complete our task.

Black Knight: Shall I make the necessary preperations now master.

Neutral: Yes.

Both White Witch and Black Knight leave the room.

Neutral: Hehehe with only four pieces of data remaining soon "it" will arise again and destroy this world.

Neutral breaks into a loud maniacal laughter.

So how is my story so far R&R please 


	11. Chapter 11: Explinations

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Eleven: The Explanation

Geo in his room asleep. His hunter's phone starts to ring.

Geo: Why is my alarm on it's Saturday.

Mega: That's your phone genius.

Geo: Shut it Mega.

Geo sits up and grabs his hunter.

Geo: Browse.

The browser opens to show Ace's face.

Geo: What's going on Ace it's to early.

Ace: Sorry Geo but get to the hospital now we need to talk to you about something right away.

Geo: What is it.

Ace: It's got to do with the people who have been attacking you.

Geo: Ok Ace we'll be there as fast as we can.

Geo closes the connection with Ace then hurries to get dressed.

Geo: Ok then let's go Mega. Transcode 003 Megaman.

Geo transforms the gets on the wave road and goes straight to the hospital. He arrives in a few minutes then goes to Ace's room. When he gets there he sees Ace in his bed with Tia, Jack, Pat, Bud, Sonia and Dr. Goodall standing around the room. There are also 3 monitors in the room and on them you can see the faces or Dragon, Pegasus and Leo.

Geo: Why is everyone here and what about the satellite admins what's going on.

Ace: Finally Geo we were waiting for you. OK then well the reason we called you all is because we have some very important news about what's been going on lately but it will be better for the admins to explain.

Dragon: As you all may know we are Am-ians called the Three Wise Men.

Leo: But we actually used to be called the Four Wise Men.

Sonia: Four what happened to the fourth.

Pegasus: The fourth was a friend of ours named Raiju.

Bud: So what happened to to him.

Dragon: He thought that with our powers instead of protecting everyone we should rule them.

Leo: None of us agreed with him and he left.

Pegasus: After a few years he actually went through with his plans.

Dragon: He somehow gained more powers and he returned with 8 EM beings he created with his powers.

Leo: They attacked and almost took over the planet.

Pegasus: Even we had trouble fighting him.

Dragon: Eventually we defeated him but with his immense power we had to seal him and his 8 followers.

Leo: We split his power into 8 parts.

Pegasus: And we watched over it for years and peace returned to our planet.

Pat: Why are you telling us this?

Dragon: Because years ago when Andromeda destroyed our planet and we fled here to Earth.

Leo: We had to bring the sealed powers of Raiju with us to stop him from reviving.

Pegasus: When we arrived we had you humans build the satellites but we also split the powers and gave some of each to different countries.

Dragon: That is the true reason why technology has been advancing so fast.

Jack: So you mean they have been studying the split powers to advance technology.

Leo: Yes.

Geo: What happened to the followers.

Pegasus: There were 8 in all and their names were Inferno, Hydro, Knight, Witch, Shock, Tempest, Stone and Forest.

Geo: Wait a minute..

Dragon: Yes those are the members of the Elementals that you have been fighting.

Geo: So why are they attacking us.

Leo: Because you have been stopping them from fulfilling their goal.

Tia: Which is..

Pegasus: To revive Raiju.

Everyone in the room gets a shocked look on their face.

SOnia: What will happen if he is revived.

Dragon: He will destroy this planet then most likely go to planet FM and take it over.

Jack: So how are they going to revive him.

Leo: They are gathering the data with his powers so far they have four of them.

Geo: Where are the others then we have to protect them.

Pegasus: There is one problem though you see as the EM beings are created from his power they can use the data to strengthen themselves.

Bud: Wait Geo remember what that Black Knight guy said.

"Black Knight: I better retreat for now but oh well even if this mission failed the test was a success and that matters more next time we meet Geo Stelar you will die."

Geo: Wait what does that mean.

Dragon: Each of his followers control an element.

Leo: And each of the pieces of data and the followers can only absorb a small amount of power from the data with the same element as them.

Pegasus: And since you can control the little amount they put into you that means that they should have no problem.

Ace: So next time they will be stronger then usual?

Dragon: Yes so be prepared.

Leo: We must go now but stay safe all of you.

Pegasus; We bid you farewell.

All three of the monitors they are appearing on go blank.

Ace: So that is how it is.

Geo: They were so strong normal but now they can get stronger.

Goodall: We have raised the security around both of the computers with the data so they should be safe.

Geo: But..

Ace: Go home all of you and rest we will keep you updated if we learn anything else.

Geo: But Ace..

Ace: I said go Geo.

Geo: Ok.

Everyone but Goodall and Tia leave the room.

Ace: Are you sure the data is safe.

Goodall: Yes I am.

Tia: Wouldn't it be safer if someone went to protect it.

Goodall: No it is safe just let it go I must go now.

Goodall walks out of the room and closes the door behind her leaving Ace and Tia.

Tia: Dr. Goodall seems a little...off.

Ace: I'm sure it's nothing.

Ace Thinking: At least I hope it's nothing.

yes i know this was a shorter chapter then usual but it was just here to explain whats happening i have already started on chapter 12 a d it should be posted by the end of today.


	12. Chapter 12: The Expo

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Twelve: The Expo

(A/N I said I would be done by the end of the end of yesterday but I got sidetracked and when I finished I figured just wait a bit and put it out today.)

Geo standing as himself with a large EM being in the shape of a wolf made of yellow energy.

Geo: Where am I, who are you?

?: I am your worst enemy.

Geo: Are you Raiju?

Raiju: The same and trust me soon human you will feel my wrath.

A bolt of lightning strikes Geo.

Geo: Ahhh.

Geo wakes up in his room with sweat on his forhead.

Geo: A dream.

Mega: What's wrong kid?

Geo: Nothing Mega I'm going out for a walk.

Mega: It's late what about your parents?

Geo: I won't be long I just have to get some air.

geo gets dressed then walks out of the room leaving Mega there.

-Elementals Base

Raine, Flare, Black Knight and White Witch standing in the middle of the room. Neutral in a different room watching through a screen.

Neutral: Flare, Raine both of you wave change.

Raine: Transcode Hydro Act.

Flare: Transcode Inferno Fist.

Both of them wave change and continue to stand.

neutral: Now then let us raise your power. Starting amplifacation.

Four large glass cases rise from the floor each holding one of the four orbs they have gathered. Each orb starts to glow and a small beam of light is shot at the four people standing there. The four of their bodies start to glow.

Neutral: How do you all feel? Raine, Flare both of you will come with me and we're going to take out Megaman this time.

Both: Yes sir.

Neutral: Black Knight, White Witch both of you get to Yumland and gather the data.

Black Knight: Sir why both of us?

Neutral: Because I want you both to test out your skills.

Both: Yes sir.

All four of them walk out of the room leaving Neutral alone in the room. Neutral turns around and walks to his usual room. He walks in and sees a woman with brown haircovering half of her face.

Neutral: Ah I see you made it Terra.

Terra: What do you want me to do master Neutral?

Neutral: I want you to watch the place for a short while I'm going out for a couple days.

Terra: Yes master.

-Echo Ridge

Geo sitting by the Wicket stop.

Geo: Where is everyone?

Mega: It's ironic everytime you get here on time everyone else is late.

Mega starts to laugh and geo hits him again the bench with an annoyed look on his face. (A/N I got the idea of him hitting the hunter that Mega is in from Margery Daw and Marco in Shakugan no Shana)

Geo: Shut it Mega.

After a few more minutes of waiting Luna Bud and Zack walk up.

Luna: Your here on time.

Zack: How unlike you Geo.

Geo: I know I'm ontime your all late.

Luna: What do you mean didn't you get my message I changed the meeting time?

Geo: What I didn...

Mega: Oh that's what that was about I thought it was going to be another reminder not to be late so I deleted it.

Geo: What Mega this is your fault.

Mega: Sorry Geo but well at least they can't complain about you being late right...right G..

Geo slams him into the bench again.

Mega: Oww.

Geo: You deserved it I could have slept for another hour.

Pat: Guys.

Pat and Jack walk up both looking at Geo confused.

Jack: Geo your actually here on time.

Geo: Don't rub it in.

Geo gets a depressed look on his face as Mega starts to laught inside of the hunter. When he hears Mega he gets angry and hits him again.

Mega: Oww.

Geo: Shut up Mega it's your fault I didn't get enough sleep maybe I'd be nicer if I could have slept more.

Mega: I said I'm sorry.

After about half an hour everyone is sitting there talking.

Luna: It's almost time where's Sonia?

Zack: We don't want to be late to the Technology Expo.

Sonia: Guys I'm here.

Sonia as Harp Note drops down by them then reverts to normal. She looks up to see Geo.

Sonia: Geo your on t...

Geo: Please don't say it.

Geo glares at Mega who doesn't say anything.

Luna: Look theres the Wicket.

All of them get on the Wicket and start talking on their way.

Geo, Sonia, Pat and jack talking.

Pat: Hey Geo I heard there will be all sorts of new matter waves revealed.

Geo: Yeah there also supposed to be revealing a device that can form a hand sized star.

Jack: Really.

Geo: Yeah It's a special new generator they are creating.

Sonia: I still wonder about what the admins said.

Geo: Well Dr. Goodall said it was fine so I guess we relax for now.

Luna, Bud and Zack talking.

Bud: I wonder what kinds of food they will have.

Zack: Bud it's a Technology Expo they are revealing new Technology not food.

Luna: Do you ever think about anything else.

Bud: Well sure sometimes.

Zack: Like when.

Bud: Umm...

About a minute later

Luna: You'll never change.

After about an hour they arrive at a large dome building. They get off the wicket then walk inside and find the room really crowded with people examining the various stands.

Geo: It's packed.

Luna: Well of course they are revealing technology the general public wont be able to see for at least another year.

Geo: Thanks again for the tickets Luna.

Luna: Of course most people have to pay large amounts of money to get this many people in here, my dad had to pull a lot of strings to get us all in but I'm glad your happy Geo. Sonia probably doesn't even have enough money to get us all in here.

Luna looks at Sonia with a smug look on her face. Sonia then grabs Geo's arm.

Sonia: Lets go look around Geo.

Geo: Umm yea sure.

Geo turns a light shade of red as the two of them start walking away. Sonia turns and looks at Luna and taunts her by doing an akanbe.(A/N anyone who watches anime should know this but if you dont just google it.) Luna starts to glare at them. Feeling the negeative energy in the air Pat speaks.

Pat: Um I think I'm going to look around.

Jack: I'll go with you.

The two of them quickly leave.

Luna: Bud, Zack lets go.

Luna walks off with Bud and Zack following her keeping their distance.

Raine, Flare and a man with dark grey short hair all standing together.

Raine: Master Neutral when will we attack.

Neutral: After I reveal my project Megaman won't be able to resist and they you will show him your power.

Raine: Yes master.

Flare and Raine both walk away from the man.

Neutral: Soon Geo Stelar you will get yours and then I can revive Raiju and destroy this world. 


	13. Chapter 13: Disappearing Act

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Thirteen: Disappearing Act

Everyone spends their day looking at various brands of new technology. After a couple of hours everyone meets to eat lunch before the main event begins. Everyone sitting around a table.

Pat: So what has everyone looked at?

Bud: Well I signed up for a drawing to win an early released food dispenser.

Jack: Not surprising.

Geo: Did you guys see the new Space Sim? It was a lot larger then the one at AMAKEN and was made with air so people can go in freely.

Zack: No but that does sound interesting.

Pat: We spent some time looking at the new matter wave vehicles they were making that produce less noise then current ones.

Sonia: It's good they are worrying about the noise problem.

Bud: Hey when does that big unveiling event start?

Zack: In about half an hour.

Bud: Good I have some more time to eat.

Bud finishes a hamburger then drops the wrapper in a small pile in the middle of the table.

Geo: It looks like you have had enough.

Bud: Of course not.

Jack: Do you taste food when you eat it or just drop it down your throat?

Everyone laughs for a little while. Sonia looks over at Luna who seems depressed.

Sonia: You ok Luna you haven't talked since we got here.

Luna glares up at her which causes Sonia to glare back.

Loudspeaker: The grand revelation will soon be shown will all people who want to watch get into the main room.

Luna: We had better get our spots then lets go.

Bud: But I'm not done yet with my burger.

Jack: You've had ten already you should be fine.

Zack: I concur.

Bud: Fine.

Bud mopes most of the way to the stage.

Pat: Geo so is this supposed to be the sun creator thing you mentioned before?

Geo: Yeah Mr. Boreal told me about it.

Sonia: It sounds interesting.

Geo: Well I guess other then creating energy they can create a star's entire life in it in a matter of minutes.

Zack: Really?

Luna: We had better hurry up then.

All seven of them walk into the crowded room and after a few minutes end up close enough to the stage to see.

Announcer: Ok people here is the highly esteemed Doctor Nu Tral. (A/N yeah uncreative couldn't think of anything.)

Neutral: Thanks you for that warm welcome I would like to take this moment to thank you all for being here. Now to the main event this is the Mikrostellatus(A/N I got the name from someone on yahoo answers mixture of mikron stellar and creatus not sure fully what those words mean though.) it is a device my company has invented that can create and show the life of a star and you all will get to see that now. People all around the room start to murmur.

Geo: We really get to see this.

Bud: This is pretty cool.

Sonia: Yeah we get to be some of the first people to see this right in front of our eyes.

Zack: I wish we could see better though.

Pat: It can't be helped at least we'll get to see it in the first place.

Sonia stand there thinking for a minute then grabs Geo.

Sonia: Geo come here for a minute.

Geo: What is it?

Sonia: Just come here.

Geo: Ok we'll be right back.

Both of them walk away from the crowd.

Geo: What did you want Sonia?

Sonia: Lets get a better view.

Geo: How?

Sonia: Easy the wave road.

Geo pulls his visualizer down and sees a wave road right over the generator.

Geo: What about the others?

Sonia: They'll be fine comon we can get a bird's eye view.

Geo considers the idea for a minute and realizes he does want to get a close up look at this.

Geo: Ok lets go then. Transcode 003 Megaman.

Sonia: Transcode 004 Harp Note.

Both of them appear on the wave road.

Geo: Ok lets go but we better keep our distance in case the energy messes up the wave road.

Sonia: Ok.

Luna and the others

Luna: Where are they?

Zack: This is strange Geo was so excited about this I wonder what's keeping them.

Bud: Maybe they went to get something to eat.

Pat: Um Bud that's you who would do that not them.

Jack: Think they went to look around a little before the revealing.

Announcer: In 5 minutes Doctor Trol will turn on his device.

Zack: Well if your right Jack they should be back soon then.

Luna: They had better be.

Back on the wave road.

Both Geo and Sonia sitting on the wave road a few feet from the Mikrostellatus.

Geo: It should be starting soon.

Sonia lets out a small giggle. Geo looks over at her with a confused look on his face.

Geo: What is it?

Sonia: You looked like a little kid when you said that.

Geo: Oh did I sorry.

Sonia: I didn't say it was a bad thing it's actually pretty cute you still can act like that.

Geo: R-really.

Geo Blushes a little and rubs the back of his head while he lets out an embarrassed laughter.

Sonia: Yeah actually I think just about everything you do is...

Geo: are you okay your face is red.

Sonia; Geo I...

She is interrupted as the entire crowd breaks out cheering. They look down to see Neutral walking onto the stage towards his device. He spends about a minute messing with the controls then a large nebula is created by the device and floats above it. The crowd lets out sounds of awe.

Neutral: First a nebula like this one is created from bits of dust rock and other object floating in space.

As a small part of the nebular starts to glow Neutral continues.

Neutral: A part of the nebula starts to get warmer and becomes a protostar.

The rest of the nebula then gets absorbed into the protostar.

Neutral: The protostar starts to create gravity and absorbs all the rest of the nebula growing while it does so.

The protostar then starts to grow and becomes a ball of energy.

Neutral: The next part is the main sequence stage of the star's life this is the point our star is currently at this is the longest one and can last four 10 billion years.

The star starts to expand.

Neutral: There are then two possibilities but I will talk about the more exciting one. The star then becomes a Red Supergiant and it will last like this for millions of years.

The star starts too shrink.

Neutral: And then in less then a second though we slowed it the Red Supergiant will shrink and then explode this is called a supernova.

As if on cue the star then explodes in a marvelous explosion.

Neutral: After a supernova the light can become brighter then the galaxy it is part of.

The area where the star once was then turns black and makes a small spiral shape.

Neutral: Then if large enough what's left will be a black hole. We can't see black holes in space due to the color so this is a great chance to study them.

On the wave road.

Sonia: Amazing.

Geo: Yeah.

Sonia: It's kind of romantic.

Geo caught off guard lights up when he hears her say that.

Geo: I guess so hehe.

Sonia: Geo I...

A sound is heard and as both look down they see the Mikrostellatus start to spark. The the black hole starts to strengthen and people from the first row get pulled in. As the black hole continues to grow more people start to get sucked into it. People start to panic and run causing a lot of people to have trouble getting out and get sucked in.

Geo: This isn't good.

As soon as Geo says that he starts to get pulled in.

Sonia: Geo!

Sonia grabs Geo's hand and pulls him back but she tumbles backwards and gets sucked into the black hole instead.

Geo: Sonia!

Mega: Geo back up or it will get you too.

Geo: No way we're pulsing in.

Mega: Are you crazy we don't know what could happen in there.

Geo: She saved me and I'm not leaving her lets go. Pulse In.

Geo enters the comp of the Mikrostellatus.

Geo: Okay lets find the controls in here there should be a clue to where Sonia is.

mega: Fine.

After they spend a few minutes of searching they come to a control panel.

Geo: There it is.

?: That's far enough Megaman.

There's a flash of light and when Geo opens his eye's two figures are standing there.

Geo: Hydro act, Inferno Fist what are you doing are you two behind this where's Sonia?

Hydro Act: Aww he remember our names I'm touched.

Geo: Stop fooling around.

Mega: Geo careful I think they did what the admins said and powered up they have stronger energy then before.

Geo: What.

?: Well I guess I'll have to help then.

They all look around then Rogue appears next to Geo.

Geo: Solo what are you doing here?

Solo: I came here to fight you but it looks like you might have some trouble so I guess I'll help you out.

Geo: Thanks Solo.

Solo: Whatever, Laplace Blade.

Solo's EM being turns into his large weirdly shaped sword.

Solo: Lets go then.

Geo turns into his dark form.

Geo: Right Wave Battle, Ride On

What do you think of my fanfic so far please R&R so I can fix any mistakes in the future.


	14. Chapter 14: Megaman's Return

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter fourteen: Megaman's Return

Geo and Solo staring down Inferno Fist and Hydro Act.

Hydro Act: So you brought a little friend.

Solo: We're not friends I don't need them.

Inferno Fist: Why do you help him then?

Solo: Because I'm going to be the one to beat him so I can't let him die here.

Geo: It doesn't matter lets go Solo.

Solo: Fine.

-Solo

Solo lunges at Inferno Fist. Inferno Fist dodges his attack then tried to punch Solo who quickly dodges.

Solo: Rogue Break.

Solo rushes and tries to hit Inferno Fist who blocks every attack.

Solo: no way.

Inferno Fist: *sigh* I was hoping for a challenge.

Solo: Don't insult me take this. Sword Shockwave.

Solo sends a blast of energy towards Inferno Fist. Inferno Fist raises his hand to try and stop the attack but underestimates it and it sends him flying backwards.

Inferno Fist: Maybe this will be fun.

Inferno Fist's hands get covered with fire as he and Rogue start fighting hand to hand. Both seem to be evenly matched.

-Geo

Geo: Battle card: Plasma Gun X Lock on.

Inside Geo's visor he locks onto Hydro Act and shoots the Plasma Gun. Hydro Gets hit with it but before he can attack again returns it.

Hydro Act: Jugglers special.

Sha starts to juggle some balls then throws them all at geo. While in the air they all start to gain power and they collide with Geo exploding. (A/N attack idea from dragon quest 9 have a ball minstril skill.)

Mega: Geo get up.

Geo: Battle card: Jet Attack X and Sword Fighter X.

Geo's left hand turns into a bird and his right becomes a sword. He uses the Jet Attack to speed towards Hydro Act before she could dodge then uses his Sword Fighter to attack her. Hydro Act jumps backwards and gets ready attack.

Hydro Act: Pin Missile.

She throws two bowling pins up and both of them speed towards Geo at high speed.

Geo: Battle Card: Mad Vulcan.

Geo's hand transforms and he shoots both of the pins destroying them mid flight.

-Solo

Solo finally gets the upper hand and pushes Inferno Fist Backwards then summons his sword and dashes towards him and cuts him.

Inferno Fist: Crap.

Solo: Now lets finish this.

Solo rises Laplace and when he is about to bring the attack down Inferno Fist vanishes.

Solo: Coward.

Solo looks over and sees Geo still fighting Hydro Act.

-Geo

Geo: Double Sword Fighter.

Both of his hands transform and he goes on the offense swinging wildly but focusing on where he strikes. He eventually gets a few hits on hydro Act who is trying to dodge them.

Hydro Act: I can't die here.

Hydro Act vanishes right when Geo would have done a finishing blow.

Mega: Well I see you have stopped caring about killing them.

Geo: Well I know that since I didn't she'll be back and bother us again.

Mega: Exactly you're getting smart kid.

Geo: But more importantly we need to check the controls to see where Sonia is.

Geo rushes to the computer and after a few minutes of typing something.

Geo: I shut off the black hole but I can't find her or anyone else.

Solo: Move.

Geo: Are you going to help Solo.

Solo: Move before I change my mind.

Geo walks away and Solo works on the control panel.

Solo: They seem to be in some sort of storage that this is connected to I think I can open the portal and bring them back... there.

Geo: Thanks Solo.

Solo: I still want my battle with you later I'll leave now since your weak but next time I expect a battle.

Geo: I got it.

Solo pulses out of the computer.

Geo: We better go check on everyone outside.

Mega: Ok pulse out kid.

Geo pulses out and walks to find everyone who got pulled into the black hole laying on the ground unconscious. He spots Sonia and runs over to her.

Geo: Sonia are you ok?

Sonia: Huh Geo where... wait the black hole what happened.

Geo: Two of those elementals members were in the computer messing it up me and Solo took care of them.

Sonia: Solo?

Geo: Yeah he came looking for a battle with me but ended up helping me.

Sonia: Well thanks for saving me Geo.

Sonia reaches up and kisses Geo's cheek making him turn tomato red.

?: O-M-G (yes said each letter separately) you your Geo Stelar aren't you and does that mean you just save us and all of these people from that black hole.

Geo: Um well yes but..

?: Yes Megaman is back this is perfect just the scoop I needed.

Geo: Wait a minute what?

?: I am the reporting queen I am Acantha.

She has light brown hair with green highlights on the sides in a bowel shape. Her clothes looks like a sort of uniform for the station she works at.

Both: Umm...

Acantha: Wait a minute your Sonia Strumm this scoop is going to go through the roof.

Geo: What are you talking about?

Acantha: The hero Megaman returns and he is dating Sonia Strumm I have to go start typing this up.

Geo: Wait what did you just say.

Acantha: Goodbye you two watch the news this week.

Geo: No wait don't..

She was already gone before he could finish his sentence.

Geo: Crap not this again.

Sonia looks at him with a hurt look.

Geo: Well we better get back and find the others I guess.

Sonia: Yeah...

After they find the others everyone returns to Echo Ridge Sonia uses the wave road to go back to her house while the others go home after saying their goodbyes. The next day when Geo is getting ready for school he goes downstairs and sees his parent watching TV they both look at him.

Kelvin: Good job Geo.

Geo: What are you... What that reporter really posted it!

Hope: You two make a good couple I think.

Geo: It's not like that.

Kalvin: Whatever you say Geo.

Kelvin gives Geo a wink as he walks out. Geo walks to school like usual but as he gets there he can hear people whispering all around him. He finds Luna and the others who all stare at him.

Geo: What is it.

Jack: Is it true.

Bud: Are you really dating Sonia?

Geo: No I just was asking if she was ok she got sucked into that black hole.

Pat: How did that happen where were you guys at.

Geo feeling the blood rushing to his face.

Geo: Well we went on the wave road to get closer and she pulled me out of the way and got pulled in instead.

Luna: Wait just the two of you went together.

As everyone at the table stares at him he gets uncomfortable and leaves. For the rest of the day he can here people whispering comments. Geo after school decides to go to vista point.

Geo: I haven't been here for so long.

Mega: I know you stopped coming after me and your dad came back.

Geo: Yeah but I forgot how relaxing this place is.

Mega: So your upset about the news that much.

Sonia eavesdropping behind them.

Geo: Yeah I was hoping this wouldn't happen again I don't like being in this position it feels too awkward.

Sonia hears what he says then walks away.

Mega: I still don't get why you don't like people knowing your a hero.

Geo: I don't like all the attention on me that's why.

Mega: Whatever.

Elementals Base

Neutral: So you both failed me again even after i gave you that power!

Flare: Sir if I may he had help from the murian Rogue.

Neutral: Oh really hmm well I guess I'll let you go only because this mission wasn't a complete failure.

Raine: Why's that sir.

Neutral: Enter.

Acantha enters the room.

Neutral: Alcantha here saved your asses by weakening the bond between Megaman and Harp Note they are both confused and hens forth weaker be thankful.

Both: Yes sir.

Ok well I know this chapter had a little more Geo Sonia then i originally planned but it will come into effect later in the story so i will try and make it up by having more action in the next chapter. on the other hand if you liked the geo sonia tell me and i might include more in future chapters. 


	15. Chapter 15: A Day at the Beach

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter fifteen: A day at the beach

First off I have to say thank you to everyone who has continued to read this fanfic I have just broken the 1000 hits and I thank you all who helped that happen now on to the story.

It has been a month since the last attack by the elementals. Geo and his friends have been enjoying their time in Echo Ridge knowing full well that there would be trouble around the corner and they should enjoy themselves while they can. Geo has not seen Sonia at all during the month every time he tries to talk to her she finds an excuse.

Ace: Are you sure it's safe to go to Alohaha.

Goodall: Of course you just got out of the hospital go have fun with the others.

Ace: Well I guess I can call Geo and the others and see if they are going to want to come.

Goodall: Thats the spirit with all of us here working together theres no way they can get in.

Ace: Okay I'll go ask them now.

Ace calls Geo, Sonia, Luna, Bud, Zack and Pat to see if they want to go and everyone quickly says yes. The day they decide to leave they all gather at the wicket in echo ridge with Geo running late. Luna, Bud, Zack, Pat and Sonia at the wicket stop.

Zack: Wow I'm impressed Prez you haven't said anything about Geo being late.

Luna: Of course not I'm just going to make him pay when he gets here.

Geo: Guys.

Geo runs up to the wicket stop panting as he talks.

Geo: Im...here...now.

Luna: Geo your late again! Late late late!

Geo: Sorry.

Luna: Sorry doesn't cut it we missed a wicket because of you.

Geo: Yeah sorry I had someone bothering me again.

Bud: Really again?

Geo: Yeah my life has become a living hell since the incident at the expo I can hardly rest.

Sonia draws her breath sharply causing everyone to look at her.

Sonia: Sorry.

Luna, Bud and Zack start talking while Pat just sits under a tree resting. Geo walks over to Sonia.

Geo: You ok?

Sonia: Yeah I'm fine.

Geo: you sure you don't seem happy and you haven't answered any of my messages.

Sonia: I've just been busy.

Geo: Yeah I know the feeling I'm constantly getting bothered by people about the news.

Sonia looks down and gets a sad face which Geo notices.

Geo: You sure your ok

Geo leans down and presses his hand against her forehead

Geo: You don't have a fever.

Sonia: I said I'm fine what do you care.

Geo: What do I care we're friends right.

Sonia: Yeah.

Luna: The wickets here lets go.

Everyone quickly gets on the wicket. About an hour later they arrive at Alohaha. shortly after arriving they find Ace, Tia and Jack.

Jack: Took you long enough to get here.

Luna: Well someone made us miss the first Wicket.

Ace: Gee oh I wonder who it could have been.(A/N random joke)

Everyone lets out a small groan after a minute Ace gets a hurt face then pulls out a megasnack and starts to eat. Everyone then goes their seperate ways to get changed into their bathing suits. Geo wears a pair of red swimming trunks, Ace's are grey, Bud's orange, Zack's light green, Jack's black and Pat's light purple. Sonia wears a pink two piece, Luna's blue one piece and Tia's dark purple. After they finish changing everyone starts to enjoy themselves around the beach playing vollyball swimming or just messing around eventually they all meet up for a barbaque.

Ace: Foods done.

Geo: Hey Ace when did you learn to cook.

Ace: Tia taught me in my free time.

Luna: You can cook Tia?

Tia: Yes I don't broadcast it much.

Ace: Why not your really good at it.

Tia: Thanks Ace.

After everyone finishes eating they start to pack up their stuff then two figures walk up to them. Once they get close enough Geo and Sonia recognize one to be Acantha.

Geo: Its you what do you want.

Acantha: What do I want well me and my friend Terra here want to destroy you yay.

Terra:...

Ace: What are you talking about.

Terra: Our leader wants that boy dead so lets go. Transcode.

Acantha: Your no fun Terra.

Acantha lets out a small sigh.

Acantha: Transcode.

Acantha looks normal but has green and brown dress like armor and what appear to be very large flowers in her har and howlding a pan flute.

Acantha: Forest Flute.

Terra has her body completely covered in ninja like armor with her face covered besides her eyes.

Terra: Stone Shadow.

Ace: Theres one problem your outnumbered.

Acantha: Oh no were not go on Terra.

Terra: Whatever Rock Trap.

A large wall of stone wraps around and cuts off everyone besides Geo and Sonia.

Acantha: Yay now it's 2 on 2.

Geo: Lets go Sonia.

Sonia: Right.

Geo turns into his dark form then runs towards Stone Shadow.

Geo: Spin Blade X.

Geo throws the blade right at her but she vanishes before it can land a hit.

Geo: What.

Forest Flute: Root Blast.

Two large roots come from the ground and hit Geo causing him to fly backwards.

Stone Shadow: Earth Pillar.

Stone Shadow throws a tag that land on the ground then a large amount of rock rises and send Geo flying into the air. Stone Shadow appears in front of Geo with a sword in hand.

Stone Shadow: Heaven to Earth.

Sonia: Quick String.

Sonia uses her attack to grab Geo and pull him out of the way.

Forest Flute: No fair. Flute Dart.

A large amount of darts begin to fly from her flute towards Sonia. Geo gets in front of Sonia.

Geo: Barrier X.(A/N I know there isn't really one just bear with me)

The barrier repels the attack.

Sonia: Thanks Geo.

Geo: No problem. Big drop X.

A large statue appears above both Stone Shadow and Forest Flute. As the statues fall both dodge.

Geo: Big Drop X.

Geo continuasly summons 4 more which both Stone Shadow and Forest Flute dodge easily.

Forest Flute: Is that all you got.

Geo: No but you fell for my trap. Bobilizer. (A/N same as above)

Both Stone Shadow and Forest Flute look to see all of the statues start to glow.

Both: Shit.

All of the statues explode leaving a large pile of dust in the area. Once the dust clears both Geo and Sonia look to see Forest Flute laying on the ground but see a dummy where Stone Shadow was.

Geo: Where did she..

Mega: Geo look out.

Geo looks up and sees Stone Shadow in the air above them.

Stone Shadow: Rock Slide.

A large amount of boulders begin to fall over Geo and Sonia both try to dodge but to no avail as both of them get caught underneath the rocks.

Meanwhile at WAZA.

Scientist: Dr Goodall are you sure it's ok to leave early.

Goodall: Of course you've worked so hard and the others will be here soon enough go home and see your families.

Scientist: Thanks a lot Doctor see you tommarow.

As the scientists leave Goodall walks over to one of the computers plugs her Hunter in and starts to type something. After about a minute she unplugs her Hunter.

Goodall: Now to get this to them so that they can get through this security system undetected.

At the battle.

Both Geo and Sonia pinned underneath rocks Stone Shadow walks up between them.

?: Acid Laser.

A large beam of light comes from the rock dome as the entire thing colapses apart.

Stone Shadow: What.

Ace(Acid Ace), Jack(Jack Corvus), Tia(Queen Virgo), Bud(Taurus Flame) and Pat and Rey(Gemini Spark) jump out of the rubble and face Stone Shadow.

Geo: Drill Arm X.

Stone Shadow looks and sees Geo and Sonia both standing back up.

Stone Shadow: Crap I'm too outnumbered.

She vanishes then appears next to Forest Flute picks her up then vanishes again.

Ace: Oh well not the way I expected this to end up but we're all safe so let's...

Ace is interrupted as his Hunter starts to ring.

Ace: Browse.

A mans face appears in his browser.

Man: Ace this isn't good were under attack.

Ace: What.

Men: The enemy got through out security please get back here fast.

Ace: On my way.

Ace jumps onto the wave road and goes on his way.

Geo: Wait up.

Geo follows with the others close behind.

well i might be off for a little while its up in the air now so i might not update for a few days but im not sure yet r&r please


	16. Chapter 16: Battle in Neopia

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter sixteen: Battle in Neopia

I know the last chapter sucked so this I hope makes up for it at least a little.

Everyone on the wave road. (yes they just left Luna and Zack alone with all their stuff on the beach at night)

Ace: We have to hurry.

Geo: Ace calm down a little.

Ace: I can't if anything happens it's my fault.

Geo: What?

Tia: He didn't want to come at first he was worried something like this would happen.

Jack: Dr. Goodall told us it would be fine.

After a few little more time they arrive at Neopia.

Man: Ace the enemy is outside now.

Ace: Got it lets go everyone.

They dash outside to find Black Knight and White Witch standing in front of Dr. Goodall.

Ace: Get away from her.

Geo: Dr. Goodall run.

Goodall: Why Arther Geo and everyone else it took you long enough to get here.

Ace: What are you talking about?

Goodall: I just gave them the code to get by the security.

Geo: What why?

Goodall: Goodbye for now.

As Goodall starts to walk away Ace tries to get in her way. Black Ace appears in front of him.

Black Knight: Hehe sorry but your not going anywhere.

White Witch: We are going to get rid of you all right now

Ace: We'll see about that. Wing Blade!

Ace speeds right towards Black Knight who grabs him right before he can make contact then throws him across the area.

Black Knight: Didn't you learn from your last time you can't beat me with your sad excuse for power.

Ace: We'll see about that. Acid Laser.

Bud: Let's help Jack. Taurus Flame.

Jack: Wicked Flame.

All three attacks head straight towards Black Knight who waves his hand and sends all three back at them. Ace after the impact is returned to his human form while Jack and Bud struggle to stand back up.

Geo: You'll pay for that. Double Sword Fighter X. (A/N this is my favorite chip which is why I use it so much)

Both of Geo's hands transform as he engages in a sword fight with Black Knight.

Geo: How are you so much stronger.

Black Knight: Well it's true I got stronger but last time I only used half my full power.

Geo: What.

At that moment Black Knight makes a fast attack and strikes Geo pushing him backwards.

Geo: Crap.

Geo runs up and starts again.

Black Knight: You never learn.

-Others

Pat: Let's help him.

As they try to run a large beam of light strikes the ground in front of them. They all turn to the White Witch.

White Witch: I'll be your opponent.

Rey: We have no time for this let's go.

Pat/Rey: Gemini Thunder.

They send the bolt of lightning towards her who lifts her staff. The attacks goes around an invisible barrier that causes it to go right behind her.

Both: No way.

White Witch: That was weak.

Both: Elec Sword.

Bud: Taurus Tackle.

The three charge her but get stopped before they can touch her. They collapse and return to human form.

Bud: There's something around her that stopped our attacks.

Pat: My body it feels like she drained me of all my power.

Sonia: Guys. Shock Note.

Tia: Water Dragon.

Jack: Wicked Flame.

All of there attacks go right around her again.

Jack: What not again. Crow's Flight.

Tia: Jack don't.

Jack dashes towards White Witch. He collides with the barrier and loses all of his strength then reverts to normal.

White Witch: Is this all you have got to offer in battle. Light Arrow.

She waves her staff and a large amount of arrows made of light appear around her and head straight towards Tia and Sonia.

Tia: Aqua Shield.

A large shield of water surround her and Sonia but the arrows still break through and bit them both.

White Witch: Time to finish it.

She raises her staff into the air.

White Witch: Lig... Ahhhh.

She is interrupted as a large beam strikes her back. She stumbles foward a few steps then turns to see Acid Ace there. He makes a small smile then collapses.

Tia: Ace.

Sonia: Ace.

Tia: Now's our chance lets go. Water Dragon.

Sonia: Quick Strings.

White Witch turns to see the two attacks heading towards her.

-Geo

Geo and Black Knight continue to fight with swords.

Black Knight: I tire of this pointless battle.

He puts pressure into his next swing and sends Geo flying backwards in the air. He then runs up and standing above Geo who's on the ground raises his sword to finish it.

Black Knight: Now die.

Geo: Invisible.

Geo turns invisible just in time causing the sword to phase right through him. Geo rolls out from under Black Knight.

Geo: Freeze Knuckle.

Geo punches the ground freezing the small area then he kicks Black Knight's foot causing him to slip. Geo pushes his way off then stands back up.

Black Knight: Pretty smart but not good enough to beat me.

Black Knight stomps on the ground breaking all of the ice.

Geo: Mad Vulcan X.

Black Knight holds up his swords and deflects all of the bullets.

Black Knight: Your going to have to do better then that. Speed Slash.

Geo: Dance Fire X.

Geo shoots the fire attack straight at Black Knight who speeds right through it.

Black Knight: Too weak.

Black Knight gets a straight hit on Geo. Geo stumbles backwards.

Mega: Geo are you ok?

Geo: Yeah.

Black Knight: I wish I could say it's been fun but oh what the hell I'm a lyer anyways so It's been fun kid. Time to finish this Speed Slash.

Black Knight dashes once more towards Geo. Right when he's about to attack.

Geo: Plasma Gun.

It hits Black Knight head on paralyzing him.

Geo: Now then Muramasa.

His hand transforms into a sword and he hits Black Knight with it doing large damage.(A/N Muramasa does damage equal to how much you have lost meaning since Black Knight kept hurting him so it is now strong.)

Black Knight: Looks like I was reckless well then I shou...

?: Ahhhhh.

Both look to see White Witch ties up with Quick Strings and damaged.

Black Knight: Alina!

Black Knight vanishes then appears and cuts Sonia's Quick String.

Black Knight: You ok?

White Witch: Brother.

Black Knight: Your going to pay for this.

Both of them vanish.

Geo: Guys are you all ok?

Sonia: Let's get them inside.

Geo: Right.

As the three of them start checking everyone and try to get them int othe headquarters Goodall is watching from behind some rocks a few feet away.

Goodall: Oh well they got the code so my plan is still working.

Goodall is enveloped in darkness and comes out of it as Bass.

Bass: Humans are so easy to fool.

?: Whats this plan your talking about?

Bass looks to see Rogue standing across from him.

Bass: Hmm this energy I've heard of you a Murian I believe and what is it a higher race of insects want with me?

Rogue: You seem to be strong why don't we see how good you are.

Bass: Your going to regret picking a fight with me.


	17. Chapter 17: Rogue Vs Bass

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter seventeen: Rogue Vs Bass

The two of them stood there staring each other down for a few minutes.

Bass: You sure you don't want to get your friends help your going to need it.

Rogue: Of course not I'm strong because I'm alone.

Bass: You are human you aren't strong either way.

Rogue: Well I guess we'll see. Laplace Blade.

He summons his Em being that becomes his sword then jumps towards Bass.

Bass: Dark Arm Blade.

The two collide and start to fight. After a minute the push away from each other.

Rogue: Blade Shockwave.

Bass: Hell's Rolling.

Both send their attacks out and they collide and make a small explosion.

Rogue: Rogue Break.

Rogue appears in front of bass and starts to attack with a multitude of kicks and punches.

Bass: Black Barrier.

All of Rogue's attacks hit the barrier but the last one breaks it.

Bass: Impressive but now. Burst Laser.

Bass shoots a beam of energy that Solo tries to dodge but it still hits him.

Solo: Blade Wrath.

Bass sees Laplace coming towards him but doesn't have time to dodge and it hits him twice. After both Solo appears in front of him.

Solo: Rogue Break.

Solo starts to attack but Bass vanishes before he can hit him.

Bass: Gospel Breath.

Bass shoots a large flame towards Solo.

Solo: Mu Rejection Barrier.

The flame engulfs Solo but he then emerges unharmed with Laplace in hand.

Bass: What?

Solo: Multi Slash.

Solo hits bass with his sword multiple times.

-Geo

Geo: Will they be alright?

Doctor: Yeah only a few scratches the will heal fine.

A man runs into the room.

Man: Geo there seems to be two figures fighting out side since Ace is unable to can you check it out.

Geo: No problem.

Sonia: I'm coming too.

Tia: I'll stay here and watch them.

Geo: Ok thanks Tia lets go Sonia.

They both run out and see Bass and Solo fighting.

Geo: Is that Solo?

Mega: It is and that's Bass.

Sonia: Who's that?

Geo: A legendary old netnavi that's somehow lived for 200 years.

Mega: Geo I think we should help them and explain later.

Geo: Right.

-Solo

Both Solo and Bass still fighting.

Bass: Looks like your friends have come to help you.

Solo: What?

Solo looks to see Geo about to transform.

Solo: Don't you dare.

Geo: What?

Solo: This is my battle I don't need help.

Bass: Sure you do. Chaos Nightmare.

Solo looks to see a large ball of dark energy flying towards him. he tries to dodge but it hits him dead on.

Geo: Solo!

Solo: I don't need help. I don't need friends. I don't need anyone! EM Distortion. Laplace Slash.(A/N EM Distortion is a skill from the anime where he can pass through solid objects.)

Solo quickly moves to Bass's position and strikes him with his sword.

Bass: Darkness Overload.

Bass speeds towards Solo but goes right through him.

Bass: How did he do that?

Solo: Flying Knuckle.

He shoots several fists that all his Bass and imobilize him.

Solo: Blade Wrath.

Solo throws his sword and vanishes. His sword appears and cuts Bass two times then he appears in front of him and hits him with a frenzy of punches and kicks. He then kicks bass towards the ground and Laplace appears in his hand again.

Solo: Die Laplace Slash!

Solo grabs Laplace with both hands then flys downwards and delivers one incredably powerful strike on Bass. Bass lets out a loud scream then vanishes.

Geo: No way he did it he defeated Bass.

Mega: The power in that last strike.

Sonia: Solo that was amazing.

Solo stands there and doesn't respond.

Geo: Solo you ok.

Solo then collapses to the ground and turns back into his human form.

Geo: Solo you ok?

Sonia: We had better get him back inside.

After a few hours everyone including Solo wakes up and Ace calls them all into a room.

Ace: Guys we now know that they can easily get in here with that data so I must ask you all to stay here to protect it for now.

Geo: Can't you change the code.

Ace: The security around this place is to great it could take to long and leave us vulnerable.

Solo: Why am I here I've got nothing to do with this.

Ace: Because we need your help these people are strong.

Solo: What do i care what happens.

Geo: I might die and isn't it supposed to be your job to do that.

Solo: Fine then.

Ace: We have rooms for you and phones so you all can call your families to let them know I'll have some people come and show you around.

Geo: Ace when do you think they will talk.

Ace: I don't know but I hope we have enough time to get ready.


	18. Chapter 18: The Assult Begins

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter eighteen: The Assult Begins

It's been a week since Geo and the others have been moved into Neopia WAZA headquarters in order to protect the remaining pieces of Raiju's data. Geo laying on the roof of the observatory building stargazing.(A/N I mean by the opening where the telescope comes out.)

Geo: It seems so peaceful it's so hard to believe so many things could be going wrong at a time like this.

Mega: I guess so but I still wish we could go busting to pass the time.

Geo: We need to save our strength to protect everyone.

Mega: Whatever.

?: Geo how'd you get up there?

Geo look to see Sonia standing down in the observatory looking up at him.

Geo: The wave road.

Sonia: I thought they said no wasting energy.

Geo: It doesn't waste energy I just get on the wave road and jump up here.

Sonia: Mind if I come up?

Geo: No of course not.

Sonia wave changes then goes up to the roof next to him.

Sonia: Hey Geo I'm sorry about the expo.

Geo: What do you mean?

Sonia: I caused everyone to bother you thinking you came back as Megaman and everyone to think we were dating which got a lot of gossip about you.

Geo: It's not your fault if anything it's my dad's he revealed it when I rescued him.

Sonia: But..

Geo: I said it's ok I would have saved you no matter what.

Sonia: You know your too nice sometimes.

Geo: Really is it a bad thing?

Sonia: Not at all.

?: Geo!

Geo and Sonia look down to see Ace.

Ace: Sonia's here to that's good there coming get ready.

Geo: What?

Ace: They have come for the data wave change and meet in the control room.

Geo: Got it.

They all meet up in the control room together and after a few minutes everyone is there.

Ace: Ok they will be here soon so we all have to go out and confront them do whatever it takes but don't let them get in.

All: Yes sir.

Ace: Now let's go before they get here.

Everyone walks out to find Black Knight, Shock Claw, Inferno Fist, Hydro Act, Tempest Wing, Stone Shadow and Forest Flute waiting for them.

Ace: So this is it this is going to be where your attempts to revive Raiju end.

Black Knight: Are you sure about that I recommend you give us what you want and we'll let your death be quick and painless.

Geo: We'll see about that it's 9 to 7.(A/N 9 = Megaman, Rogue, Acid Ace, Harp Note, Gemini Spark B, Gemini Spark W, Taurus Flame, Jack Corvus and Queen Virgo.)

Tempest Wing: Numbers don't matter when your stronger.

Solo: Who cares let's just start this already.

Solo Appears next to Hydro Act.

Solo: Rogue Break.

Solo attacks and hits Hydro Act but is then grabbed from behind.

Solo: What the.

Inferno Fist: Now Storm.

Shock Claw: My pleasure. Shock Slash.

Shock Claw runs towards Solo with electricity coming from his claw. Right as it's about to make contact.

Ace: Wing Blade.(A/N Now Ace and Shock Claw are fighting)

Ace speeds and hits Shock Claw knocking him backwards. Solo then uses the confusion to break free from Inferno Fist and attack him.

Solo: Laplace Blade. Laplace Slash.

Solo summons his sword and attacks Inferno Fist. (A/N Solo is fighting Inferno Fist)

Pat/Rey: Rocket Knuckle.

They shoot their fists and both collide with Stone Shadow who then starts to fight back.(A/N Pat and Rey Vs Stone Shadow)

Bud: Taurus Tackle.

Bud runs at Forest Flute but she dodges it.(A/N Bud Vs Forest Flute)

Hydro Act: Jugglers Special.

Hydro Act throws the balls towards Tia.

Tia: Aqua Shield.

Tia summons a wall of water that stops the attack.(A/N Tia Vs Hydro Act)

Tempest Wing: Aero Blast.

Jack: Wicked Flame.

Both of their attacks collide.(A/N Jack Vs Tempest Wing)

Black Knight: It looks like everyone else is busy so I have to settle for you two.(A/N And that leaves Geo and Sonia vs Black Knight)

Geo: Let's go Sonia.

Sonia: Right.

-Bud

Bud: Ox Tackle.

Bud dashes at full speed with fire surrounding him towards Forest Flute who dodges it.

Forest Flute: That all you got woohoo this will be easy.

Bud: Don't underestimate me. Taurus Flare.

She jumps out of the way then plays some notes on her flute.

Forest Flute: Nature's Release.

Four roots come out of the ground and wrap around his arms and legs making him unable to move. Then more roots this time covered with thorns come out and surround his entire body.

Forest Flute: Yay I won.

Suddenly the trap breaks and Bud comes charging at her while covered in cuts. Taken by surprise she gets hit and flies backward.

Forest Flute: No way.

Bud: You forget I'm a fire type.

She then passes out while there. Bud takes a few steps then faints from exhaustion.

Bud: I...did it.

-Pat and Rey

Stone Shadow: Stone Pillar.

She throws a small tag on the ground and a pillar of rock raises from the ground. Pat and Rey try to dodge but get hit still.

Stone Shadow: Rockslide.

Both: Gemini Thunder.

As she sends a barrage of rocks towards them their lightning breaks through it and hits her.

Stone Shadow: Stalagmite Kunai.

Multiple stone shaped knives start to fly towards the two of them.

Rey: Pat.

Pat: Got it.

Rey: Rocket Knuckle.

Rey Shoots his fist towards the rain of rocks.

Stone Shadow: It'll take more then that to stop my attack.

Pat: Who said anything about stopping it.

Pat runs forward and jumps then lands on Rey's Knuckle and uses it to get over the attack.

Stone Shadow: No way.

Pat: Elec Sword.

Pat hits her with a large slash from his sword. Pat then turns as he hears Rey scream from the attack hitting him. Stone Shadow uses the scream as a distraction and attacks pat.

Stone Shadow: Rockslide.

Pat: What?

As Pat turns around Stone Shadow's attack makes full contact with him. Pat lands on the ground highly damaged and turns back into his human form.

Stone Shadow: That last attack weakened me too much your lucky.

Stone Shadow vanishes from the field holding her side from Pat's attack.

-Tia

Tia: Water Dragon.

Hydro Act: Pin Missile.

Both of their attacks collide and make a small explosion. Tia then appears in front of Hydro Act.

Tia: Holy Light.

Tia's attack hits but when she looks she sees a doll where Hydro Act was at.

Tia: No way.

Hydro Act: Hehehe you fell for it. Flash.

Tia looks in the direction of the voice and is instantly blinded.

Hydro Act: Juggler Special.

Tia still blind gets hit directly with the attack. Her vision clears as she sees Hydro Act standing a few feet away.

Hydro Act: Pin Missile.

Tia: Rain Shower.

Both of their attacks collide causing a small cloud of smoke to arise then both of them follow up with a second attack that causes a large explosion that spreads out and knocks them both unconscious.

To be continued... 


	19. Chapter 19: A Choice is made

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter nineteen: A Choice is made.

-Jack

Jack: Wicked Flame.

Tempest Wing: Aero Blast.

The two attacks collide and make a small cloud of smoke. The two then start to fly into the sky.

Tempest Wing: Wind Claw.

He starts to head towards Jack with his attack.

Jack: Crow's Flight.

Jack heads towards Tempest Wing causing the two to crash and get sent backwards. The two continue using their attacks but end up with the same result.

Tempest Wing: Enough of these games. Tornado Shot.

Tempest Wing swings his wing and causes a small tornado to head right for Jack. Jack tries to dodge it but the attack hits him head on and sends him barreling towards the ground.

Tempest Wing: Now to finish it. Wind Claw.

Tempest Wing starts to fly towards Jack but Jack catches himself and dodges it just before he can make contact.

Jack: Wicked Flame.

Tempest Wing caught by surprise is hit with the attack.

Jack: Crow's Flight.

Tempest Wing: Wind Claw.

Both of them hit one another and start to free fall towards the ground.

Tempest Wing: Crap I'm not going like this.

He vanishes leaving Jack alone who crashes on the ground just before turning to his human form.

-SOlo

Solo: Murian Combat.

Inferno Fist: Raging Barrage.

Both send a rain of attacks at each other colliding with the others.

Solo: Blade Wrath.

Laplace appears and hits Inferno Fist twice from behind then vanishes and appears in Solo's hand.

Inferno Fist: Damn it. Fire Wave.

Inferno Fist hits the ground sending a large amount of fire heading straight for Solo.

Solo: Mu Barrier.

Solo's barrier appears around him just as Inferno Fist's attack surrounds him in fire. After a few seconds Solo emerges from the fire with Laplace in hand and heads straight for Inferno Fist.

Inferno Fist: Thats impossible my attack hit him head on.

Solo: You call that an attack pathetic. Laplace Slash.

Solo begins slashing at Inferno Fist with his sword but Inferno Fist dodges them all and jumjps backwards away from Solo.

Solo: Sword Shockwave.

Solo sends a blast of energy from his sword that takes Inferno Fist by surprice and hits him.

Solo: This is the end. Laplace Slash.

Solo once again sends a barrage of sword strike at Inferno Fist this time hitting him with each one. Inferno Fist then falls to the ground defeated and reverts to his human form.

Solo: So weak.

-Ace

Ace: Wing Blade.

Ace rushes forward at Shock Claw who leaps out of the way just in time to dodge the attack.

Shock Claw: Too slow. Shock Slash.

Shock Claw appears right behind Ace and slashes at him twice with his claws landing a direct hit.

Ace: Pretty good but.

Ace turns and cuts Shock Claw with his sword sending him stumbling back.

Ace: Not good enough to beat me. Acid Laser.

Ace uses his gun and shoots a large beam of energy right at Shock Claw.

Shock Claw: Thunder Wave.

Shock Claw shoots a blast of electricity straight at Ace's attack both collide but Ace's breaks right through and continues on it's way.

Shock Claw: Damn.

Shock Claw tries to jump out of the way but still gets winged by the attack causing him to fall from the pain.

Ace: Lock-On Sword.

Ace heads at Shck Claw holding his sword.

Shock Claw: I'm not dieing here.

Shock Claw vanishes just before Ace can strike him.

-Geo and Sonia

Geo: Bushido X.

Geo rushes forward with the sword but Black Knight brings up his swords just in time to stop the attack.

Sonia: Shock Note.

Sonia sends her attack forward but Black Knight jumps out of the way in time to avoid being hit. As soon as he lands on the ground Geo runs up at him.

Geo: Double Sword Fighter X.

Geo Starts to sends a multitude of attacks at Black Knight but each one is met with one of his attacks.

Sonia: Quick Strings.

Sonia's attack heads right for Black Knight who is still preoccupied with Geo's attacks. Black Knight who notices her attack just in time moves out of the way.

Black Knight: X-Wave.

Black Knight sends and X shaped attack straight at Geo.

Sonia: Pulse Wave.

Sonia's attack collides with Black Knight stopping it before it can reach Geo.

Geo: Thanks Sonia. Mad Vulcan X.

Geo starts to fire a barrage of bullets at Black Knight who vanishes and appears right next to Geo.

Black Knight: Your too slow.

Black Knight tries to hit Geo with his two swords.

Sonia: Quick Strings.

Sonia catches one of his swords and pulls back causing him to miss Geo.

Black Knight: What the.

Geo: Heat Uppercut X.

Geo punches Black Knight with the attack sending him flying backwards.

Black Knight: You'll pay for that.

-Normal

Black Knight: Now then lets

?: Brother.

Everyone(everyone awake: Geo, Sonia, Ace, Solo and Black Knight) look up to see White Witch holding two orbs.

Ace: No way she has the data.

Geo: How did she?

Black Knight: Heh you've never heard of a distraction.

Realazation flashes in everyone's eyes.

Black Knight: Anyways lets go now sister.

Ace: Oh no you don't Solo help me out here.

Solo: Whatever.

White Witch: Oh no you don't.

Both Solo and Ace are surrounded by a barrier.

Ace: What is this.

White Witch: Shall we go brother.

Black Knight: Just a moment.

Black Knight vanishes.

Geo: Where did he?

He then appears behind Sonia and hits he on the back of the neck causing her to pass out. Geo looks back to see him.

Geo: Sonia.

Black Knight: Now then catch us if you can hero.

Black Knight grabs Sonia then appears next to White Witch as the both of them head down the wave road.

Geo: Lets go Mega.

Mega: Right.

Geo jumps onto the wave road and heads after them.

Black Knight: Looks like he's going to follow us well then shall we.

White Witch: Yes brother.

The two of them stop at a fork in the road and wait for Geo to catch up.

Geo: Give back Sonia and the data.

Black Knight: You know your not in a position to make demands right now.

Geo: Damn it.

Black Knight: We'll give you a choice which one do you want. Take the data and you might be able to save this planet but who's to say this girl you seem so close to will make it. On the other hand if you choose her who knows what will happen to this planet.

Geo: What.

Black Knight: Let's go sister.

Black Knight(holding Sonia) and White Witch(holding the data) each take a different way down the road.

Black Knight: Your choice hero.

Mega: Geo?

Geo: SOnia we're going after her.

Mega: Are you sure kid.

Geo: Positive then I'll hunt them down and take back the data myself.

Mega: Impressive kid your getting more and more like me each day.(I mean the hunting them down part not saving her)

Geo: We then lets go Mega.

Mega: Heh I know how stubborn you are kid so no point in talking you out of it so lets go then.

Geo: Right.

Geo heads down the road Black Knight took.

Please R&R and tell me how you think this is going so far. 


	20. Chapter 20: Increasing Darkness

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Twenty: Increasing Darkness

Geo chasing Black Knight on the wave road.

Black Knight: So you really did choose to come after this girl instead of the data.

Geo: Give her back.

Black Knight: If your so willing to get her back why don't you answer me a question what is she to you if your willing to risk the lives of billions just to save her.

Geo: What well shes...

Geo Thinking: What is she to me. I feel...

Black Knight: No matter I'm sure my sister is far enough by now so here you go.

Black Knight drops Sonia(now human form) off of the wave road.

Geo: Sonia!

Geo jumps off of the wave road and catches her before she lands on the ground.

Black Knight: Aww I was hoping to watch her go splat but oh well time for me to be off.

Black Knight stops for a minute.

Black Knight: What is this feeling.

Black Knight looks down at Geo who is setting Sonia on the ground. Geo then stands up and is surrounded by darkness.

Black Knight: Interesting.

Geo is engulfed by the darkness then emerges in a suit of Black armor that resembles Black Knight's with the same white markings on it. He is holding a large two-handed sword in his right hand that is made of purple energy.

Geo: You will pay for all you have done.

Black Knight: Oh I see you feel so many negetive emotions now that the dark energy has token over your body.

Geo: I'll kill you!

Geo vanishes leaving a small cloud of dust where he was standing. After a couple seconds he appears right next to the Black Knight and swings a large downward arc at him. Black Knight raises both of his swords and catches the attack. Geo pulls his sword away and swing it at Black Knght's side. Black Knight jumps up and dodges the attack then starts to swing at Geo. Geo watches his movements and either block or dodges them all.

Black Knight: Impressive.

Geo: ...

As the two start to swing again after one of their attacks collide with each other Black Knight kicks Geo sending him stumbling backwards then runs at him with both swords ready. Geo blocks the attack then goes on the offensive by swinging his sword in multiple attacks back at the Black Knight who dodges them all. Geo sends a large overhead swing that Black Knight dodges. Black Knight retaliates by swinging both of his swords at Geo's side but Geo uses his own sword to dodge it by jumping on it and flipping behind Black knight. Geo kicks Black Knight on his back then sends a savage swing at him. Black Knight seeing the attack tries to dodge but is still hit on his side. The force of the attack stuns him giving Geo time to strike him with another strong swing. Black Knight clears his head then begins to try and attack Geo unsuccessfully. Both of them swing and their swords connect again. Black Knight then pushes back from the connection.

Black Knight: Pretty good Hero.

Geo: ...

Both of them start to run forward to attack again.

-Sonia

Sonia just waking up.

Sonia: Lyra What's going on?

Lyra: Black Knight attacked you from behind and knocked you out.

Sonia: Wait what where are we now?

Lyra: He forced Geo to choose between you and the data.

Sonia: Oh.

Lyra: He choose you but theres a problem now.

Sonia: What?

Lyra: Look up there.

Sonia wave changes then look up to see Geo and Black Knight fighting on the wave road.

Sonia: That's Geo isn't it but what happened.

Lyra: I'm not sure Black Knight said something about negetive emotions allowing the dark energy to take him over but they have been fighting for about 10 minutes now.

Sonia: Geo.

-Geo

Black Knight: This isn't good I can't hold out much longer.

Geo: Die!

Geo swings a large attack at Black Knight who is too tired to block it or dodge.

?: Geo stop.

Geo stops in mid attack and looks down to see Sonia looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Black Knight: Now's my chance.

Black Knight vanishes causing Geo to look back over. After noticing that he is gone Geo begins to go on a rampage. He appears on the ground then starts to attack anything he sees.(I didn't describe it but they are in a small forest area in the mountains so he's attacks trees, rocks etc) After a minuter he falls to his knees and is surrounded once more by dark energy. It disperces and reveales him in his human state he looks at his hands shaking.

Geo: I...I...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Geo falls to the ground out cold with tears streaming down his face.

-Dealer Base

Neutral: So we have lost Acantha, Raine and Flare oh well they servered their purpose we now have all the data to revive Raiju so let us begin preperations for his return.

I'm really sorry about the battle if it was hard to follow it's different from when he uses battle cards and I only have to describe one move at a time. Also sorry about both this one and the last chapter my laptop is being fixed so I had to write this on my actual computer and my keyboard is messed up. 


	21. Chapter 21: Revival

Megamn Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Twenty-One: Revival

Neutral, Storm, Bolt, Terra, Alina(White Witch), and Kalen(Black Knight's human name) standing in a small group with Neutral in the front holding a small device.. There is a large circular symbol in front of them.

Neutral: Now it is time we have collected all eight pieces of data and now we will revive you Raiju.

Neutral starts to press buttons on the device he is holding. After a minute eight large tubes raise from the ground around the circle each one holding one of the pieces of data. Neutral continues to mess with the device. All of the pieces of data start to glow and each one sends a beam of light towards the middle of the circle. The entire circle starts to glow then after a minute a bright flash of light engulfs the room and when it stops a large wolf creature made of yelllow energy is standing on it.

Neutral: Hehe yes it worked. IT WoRKED!

Kalen: Sir how long will it take for him to regain his full power?

Neutral: Sadly even though we consider ourselves advanced it will still take a full seven days but who cares lets show these people his power.

Alina: But sir if that's the case what about the officials they will easily be able to pick up the power he is generating and find this place.

Neutral: No matter as long as they cannot reach this place we are safe Raiju has so much power I used some of it to create a forcefield around us that will stop them in their tracks. Soon all our dreams will come true.

Meanwhile in Neopia

Geo in a bed in the base just waking up.

Geo: Wh-Where am I? Mega?

Mega: Neopia after your battle with Black Knight Sonia contacted the others and they brought you here.

Geo: Oh yeah.

Geo thinks back to his battle in his dark knight form.

Geo Thinking: That power... it was so strong but I... I.

Mega: If your ok then get up now you humans sure can sleep meanwhile I've been stuck here this entire time.

Geo: Where are the others?

Mega: In the control room hurry up I want to know what's going on.

Geo: Fine stop rushing me I'm going.

After a minute he gets dressed and goes to the control room where he finds the others all sitting around. Everyone looks up when he walks into the room. He can hear a few murmurs from some of the officials.

Ace: Ok then now that Geo is here we can start. Ok then a few hours ago we detected a large amount of energy being emitted from this location.

Ace looks over at a scientist who starts to press something on his computer then on a large screen behind Ace a picture of a satillite shows up.

Ace: This is a satillite that we no longer use it is very large and was tested to be used as a space station prototype it's about the same size as peace. A few years ago our tests failed and we stopped using it so it's been abandoned since.

Jack: So that's where they are reviving Raiju?

Ace: Yes there isn't anything else that could be emmiting this much energy on it.

Geo: What's the plan?

Ace: We aren't sure you see they have a barrier around it that stops any attemps from the wave world or the human world.

Pat: But we have to do something.

Ace: Yes we know that we have everyone we have available working on a solution it seems that Raiju has so much power it will take a few days before he can reach full power and destroy the Earth.

Bud: How many?

Ace: We aren't sure maybe a week maybe less maybe more.

Sonia: So what do we do until then?

Ace: Well we...

An alarm starts to ring in the room.

Loudspeeker: All personel evacuate this is not a drill. I repeat all personel evacuate this is not a drill.

Ace: What is this?

Scientist: Ace it seems the satillite is charging a lot of energy and is pointed right at us.

Ace: What this isn't good everyone get out NOW.

Geo: What's wrong?

Ace: They are going to attack us and take this place out so we cannot find a way onboard.

Everyone runs out of the building then look up and see a red beam of energy emerge from the clouds and hit the building. After a minute the building explodes leaving nothing but a large crater in it's place.

Ace: Crap now how can we stop them we just lost our only way.

Ace walks away and talks to another man then walks back over to the others.

Ace: Only half of the people made it out.

A deep silence fills the area.

Ace: We have no choice everyone we have to make them pay for what they have done we're going to go to AMAKEN for now and see if we can find a way to get up there I want the rest of you to rest up and meet us there tommarow.

Ace walks away and meets up with the scientists. Leaving everyone standing there.(Everyone being Geo, Sonia, Bud, Pat, Jack and Solo)

Solo: I'm out of here.

Solo transforms then leaves.

Pat: Guess I'll go too.

Bud: Yeah I need to go eat after all this.

Both of them leave.

Jack: Crap.

Jack leaves.

Geo: ...

Geo transforms.

Sonia: Geo.

Geo gets on the wvae road and leaves too.

Later at Geo's house. Geo walking in both of his parents run up to him.

Hope: Geo your ok.

Geo: What's wrong?

Kelvin: We heard about Neopia WAZA and...

Geo: I'm fine.

Hope: Really you don't sound all right.

Geo: It's my fault that this has happened.

Kelvin: How's that?

Geo: I didn't save the data when I had the chance if I had then this wouldn't have happened.

Geo tells his parents what happened with the attack on WAZA the choice he made to save Sonia and the Dark Knight power that took him over.

Geo: I don't think anyone can trust me after what happened.

Hope: Geo it's not your fault I'm sure everything will become clear about your choice soon enough.

Kelvin: She's right just think this through you are the hero that saved the world three times you'll think of something.

Geo: Thanks I'm going to Vista Point for a while.

Hope: Don't stay out to late.

Kelvin: Hurry back. I have to go finish the work on my new protection software now.

Geo walks out of the house and begins on his way.

Hope: He's growing up faster then he can realise it.

At Vista Point. Geo laying on the side of a hill looking at the stars.

Mega: You ok kid?

Geo: Yeah Mega.

?: Geo.

Geo turns to see Sonia standing a few feet behind him.

Geo: Hey Sonia.

Geo goes back to looking at the stars as she sits next to him.

Sonia: You ok?

Geo: Yeah.

Sonia: You sure? Do you regret not choosing to save the data?

Geo: No I don't regret it I'm just scared I don't know what to do or how to get to the satillite and if we can't then the world.

Sonia: So the so called hero of the world is scared then.

Geo: Heh guess so.

Sonia: I know you'll find a way though so don't worry.

Geo: How can you be so sure?

Sonia: I believe in you Geo.

Geo: Sonia.

Sonia: I always have believed in you like at the junkyard when we got attacked by the FM-ians I knew you would come.

Geo: The junkyard... thats it.

Geo jumps to his feet quickly.

Sonia: What is it?

Geo: Ace said that the satillite was a prototype for Peace right.

Sonia: Yeah.

Geo: So it might have the same frequency and if thats true we might be able to use the Peace fragment in the junkyard to get up there.

Mega: That does sound like it might work Geo.

Sonia: I told you that you would think of something let's hurry to AMAKEN and talk to Ace.

Geo: Right and Sonia.

Sonia: What?

Geo: Thanks.

Sonia: No problem now lets hurry.

Geo: Wait.

Sonia: What's wrong?

Geo: It will be better to go tommarow since everyone will meet up then.

Sonia: Well I guess.

Geo: Let's both just get a good night's sleep and meet up and tell everyone then.

Sonia: Ok.

Geo: Well I'm going back to my house see you tommarow Sonia.

Geo jumps onto the wave road and speeds off.

Lyra: Don't you think something was fishy Sonia.

Sonia: Yeah. 


	22. Chapter 22: Alone?

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Twenty-Two: Alone?

Geo waking up in his room at night.

Geo: Mega wake up.

Mega materializes next to Geo looking tired.

mega: What is it kid.

Mega looks over at the clock to see it say 12:00 AM

Mega: It's midnight kid.

Geo: We're going.

Mega: Where?

Geo: You'll see but one minute I need to get something.

Geo walks out of the room and walks back in with his dad's hunter.

Mega: Kid isn't that.

Geo: No time to explain. Transcode 003 Megaman.

Geo transforms then gets on the wave road.

Geo: We have to get to Dream Island.

Geo starts down the wave road. After a minute he arrives on dream island and jumps off of the wave road into the dump.

Mega: Kid what are we doing here?

Geo: I won't let the others get involved in this it's my battle.

Mega: What do you mean?

Geo: I let them get the data so I have to fix my mess. So Mega you up to it?

Mega: Heh of course I am it's like you don't know me at all.

Geo: Let's go then.

Geo walks into the dump and after a minute arrives at the door to the peace fragment. He walks inside and heads to the control panel.

Geo: Brings back memories doesn't it?

Mega: I guess it reminds me of when you stopped me from getting revenge on the man who destroyed my entire home planet.

Geo: Whatever you know you had your chance and chose not to take it.

Mega: Guess so.

Both of them start to laugh for a minute.

Geo: So you ready then?

Mega: Anytime kid.

Geo walks up to the control panel and starts to press buttons after a minute he stops.

Geo: It worked I have it connected to the prototype. Transcode 003 Megaman.

Geo transforms then heads to the portal that will take him to the satillite. He stops short then turns around and pulls his dad's hunter out.

Mega: What are you going to do with that?

Geo: Use that protection software to make a wall so the others can't try to come after us.

Geo messes with the hunter then a wall materializes around the area. Then while turning around.

Geo: Ok then let's go Meg...

Geo stops as he looks forward to see Sonia(As harp Note) with her face covered standing by the portal.

Geo: Sonia what are you doing here?

Sonia: You idiot.

Geo: What?

Sonia: You idiot you're trying to go by yourself. You always try to do things like this by yourself.

Geo: Sonia I'm the one who let them get the data so this is my responsability.

Sonia: If you say that then it's mine too.

Geo: How?

Sonia: If I didn't let then catch me then you wouldn't have had to choose it's just as much my fault so I'm coming with you.

Geo: But...

Sonia: No buts I'm coming with you. I don't want to stay here and hope you'll come back again.

Geo: Ok then let's go.

Sonia: Thank you Geo.

Sonia turns around and heads towards the portal. Geo notices a tear fall from her face as he starts to head towards the portal after her.

Kinda sappy at the end but oh well R&R. And sorry this is a short chapter but with how many I posted at once it isn't that bad. 


	23. Chapter 23: Master of Darkness

Megaman Starforce 4: Elemental Warriors Chapter Twenty-Three: Master of Darkness

Geo and Sonia running down a hallway in the satillite. They both run into a large empty room.

?: That's far enough.

Both stop and begin to look around. Then in the center of the room Black Knight and White Witch appear.

Geo: Not you again.

Black Knight: I cannot allow you to go any further Raiju must be revived.

Sonia: Why do you want him to be revived so badely?

Black Knight: That's none of your buisness it's to accomplish our goals.

Geo: Well our goal is to stop you and we will not let this happen.

White Witch: Well then let us see who's goal will happen here.

Geo: Let's go Sonia.

Sonia: Right.

Black Knight runs forward at the two of them and tries to attack. Both of them dodge but White Witch tries to attack them.

White Witch: Light Arrow.

The attack heads directly for Geo.

Geo: Barrier X.

Geo's barrier surrounds him and stops her attack.

Geo: Mad Vulcan X.

Geo begins firing his attack at White Witch but Black Knight appears in front and guards.

Geo: Sword Fighter X.

Geo runs forward and attacks both of them but they dodge the attack. Geo turns and begins firing his attack at Black Knight again but Black Knight guards against it once more.

White Witch: Light A..

Sonia: Quick Strings.

Sonia catches White Witch just as she is about to attack Geo. Black Knight dashes towards Geo with his attack but Ge catches it with his blade then pushes away.

Black Knight: X-Slash.

Black Knight sends his attack at Geo and hits him causing a cloud of smoke to form around him. Black Knight rushes forward and tries to cut Geo but as the smoke clears Geo faces him with his hand now a cannon and shoots him head on.

White Witch: Brother.

White Witch breaks free from SWonia's attack then turns to face her.

White Witch: Light Beam.

The attack catches Sonia head on sending her flying backwards. Geo turns to see it and tries to run over but gets hit in the back by Black Knight knocking him to the ground.

Black Knight: Heh looks like we win.

Black Knight kicks Geo and sends him crashing into a wall.

White Witch: Looks like our will to see our goal come true was greater then yours.

Black Knight: Time to finish this.

Black Knight walks to Sonia then raises his swords.

Black Knight: Now then let's...

Black Knight stops and looks over to Geo.

White Witch: What is this.

Black Knight: Not this again.

Geo is engulfed by darkness then emerges with his wounds healed and in his Dark Knight form.

Black Knight: Stand back sister this is my fight.

White Witch: Yes brother.

Black Knight: Now then hero let us see who has the stronger dark power.

Both of them begin too fight filling the entire room with the sounds of swords clanging together. Sonia wakes up from the sound and looks over to see them.

Sonia: Not this again.

Black Knight and Geo continue to fight evenly matched.

Black Knight: Pretty good but this time it will be you who is going to lose then I will make you watch you friend over there die before I finish you off.

The moment Black Knight mentions that Geo's eyes widen and he starts to fight more wildly. The two continue too fight for about two minutes.(I'm sorry but I didn't want to write another giant battle scene like in chapter twenty)

Black Knight: Damn why is he getting stronger.

The moment he says that Geo swings his sword at him with so much force that Black Knight loses his balance and falls backwards. Geo raises his sword then swings it in a downward arc. Black Knight closes his eyes and the sound of flesh being cut echos in the room.

R&R 


	24. Notice

Hello sorry I haven't been able to continue my story I've had a lot going on but I do plan on continuing it soon


	25. notice 2

hey people long time no see to anyone who read this before just a notice saying i am currently writing to finish this story im hoping to get it up soon but i have a lot going on job school plus i have to start looking for college since next year is my last one but hopeflly i will have this updated soon 


	26. Chapter 24: Light awakens

Hello to all reading this sorry i haven't updated for so long as the last notice said i've got a lot going on so here's the next chapter of the fanfic hope you enjoy.

After a few seconds Black Knight realises there is no pain and opens his eyes to the sight of his sister falling to the ground with a large cut across her body. He watches in horror as the body falls to the ground.

Black Knight: Sister are you alright.

He looks at the unmoving body then stares intently at Geo with pure hatred in his eyes.

Black Knight: You...You'll pay for this.

Black Knight quickly jumps to his feet and runs straight at Geo beginning an onslaught of fast attacks. Geo blocks the attacks but the force put into them forces him backwards unable to counter. Geo continues back ending up with his back to a wall Black Knight uses one powerful strike to try and finish it but Geo jumps up and uses the wall to push himself in the air behind Black Knight and turns to strike but is blocked.

Black Knight: I'll kill you for sure for what you have done.

Geo stares blankly back at him.

Black Knight: That blank look you have no remorse and it really pisses me off.

Black Knight runs forward with his swords ready but as Geo is about to block it he quickly sidesteps out of the way and hits Geo with both swords. Geo falls to his knees as Black Knight turns and stabs him through his chest. Geo lets out a loud scream of pain.

Black Knight: First I'll take this back.

He pulls his hand out holding the dark energy inside of Geo. Geo's body falls to the ground unmoving.

Black Knight: You had better not be dead yet i want you to watch the girl be killed first.

Black Knight absorbs the dark energy inside himself and starts to walk towards Sonia.

Geo Thinking: Crap I can't move I can't...

Geo's sight goes black as the world around him vanishes.

Geo finds himself floating in an area full of darkness.

Geo: Where am I? Am I...Could I be dead?

?: Not yet but if you don't do something you will be.

A voice fills the area.

Geo: Who are you and where am I?

?: You are inside the deep regions of your mind and as for me...

A bright light in front of Geo appears that dies down into the form of the White Witch.

Geo: You why are you here going to finish me off?

White Witch: No I'm here to help you.

Geo: Why would you do that.

White Witch: To help my brother. You see we were abandoned by our parents when we were kids Master Neutral found us and took us in if we promised our loyalty to him we both did so and since then have done what he asks of us. But I know that what we've done is wrong and my brother has gone mad with power. Geo: So what do you want me to do then?

White Witch: Stop him I'll give you whats left of my power to help you. The things both of us have done are unforgivable and I truly have no reason to ask this but it is my last request.

Geo looks at her and can see the sorrow in her face.

Geo: I'll do it then and I'll promise to help him.

White Witch: Thank you.

The entire area lights up erasing all of the darkness that was surrounding them.

Geo: This power...

White Witch: It is light and I'm sure you can control it.

Sonia: Geo!

The sound echos through the area.

Geo: Sonia!

-outside

Black Knight continues to advance towards Sonia who stares at Geo's unmoving body.

Black Knight: Say goodbye girl.

Black Knight raises his sword but stops as energy fills the room.

Black Knight: this energy it can't be.

Both Black Knight and Sonia look at Geo who's body begins the glow. The room is then engulfed by a blinding light causing both of them to look away. As the light dies down both look back to see Geo standing wearing a suit of Yellow and white armor that resembles the dark knight. His sword also is smaller but yellow and a bright yellow shield extrudes from his left wrist.

Black Knight: How can you be alive.

Black Knight fills with anger at the idea.

Black Knight: You should be dead.

Black Knight runs forward at Geo who blocks the attacks with his shield then turns and smashes both swords out of the way then jumps backwards.

Black Knight: It makes no sense how are you alive and you somehow have my sisters energy. You should... Just die already.

As he's about to launch his attack a voice fills the room.

?: Kalen return to me.

Both look over and see a hologram of Neutral in the room.

Black Knight: But sir he...

Neutral: I am well aware of what happened but i gave you an order return.

Black Knight: ...Yes Sir.

Black Knight vanishes from the room and the hologram looks at Geo.

Neutral: If you truly wish to stop us we'll be waiting in the control room.

The hologram vanishes leaving Geo and Sonia alone in the room.

Sonia: Geo are you...

Geo: Go back.

Sonia: What...

Geo:I want you to trust me on this and return to the others.

Both of them stare at each other for a moment.

Sonia: Geo... OK I'll trust you.

Sonia turns around defeated.

Geo: I promise I'll come back... and when i do I want to tell you something.

Sonia turns at the sound of that and looks at him.

Sonia: Ill hold you to that.

She turns and leaves the room after shes out of sight Geo turns towards the hall to the control room.

Mega: well kid with these new powers ready to go.

Geo: Yeah lets finish this.

Geo begins his run down the hallway.

Well what do you think personally i think this chapter wasn't very good but its the best i could think of oh well r&r.


End file.
